


12 MCYTs In Space

by rosalaxy



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 12 players cuz at first i thought there were 12 lol, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Child Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, M/M, MCYT AU, Multi, also i replaced eret with alex and niki whoops, dreamnotfound, i guess, idk if tommy/tubbo meet thay criteria, light skephalo, mcyt - Freeform, original idea not by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalaxy/pseuds/rosalaxy
Summary: Dream and 11 of his fellow MCYTs wake up in a strange place, and are forced to play a deadly game. This fic was not my idea-the original was written by Pomibeans, which you can find here-https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204470/chapters/66450107  All I did was re-write it and replace Eret with Quackity and Niki(I am aware I spelled Niki wrong in the story, sorry!!). Please read the original as well.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 91





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [11 you tubers in space| mcyt Among is Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204470) by [pomibeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomibeans/pseuds/pomibeans). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up in a strange place.

Dream began to stir, his head becoming less fuzzy as he registered the world around him. He was laid on the ground-or, rather, the floor, he realized. It was cold and hard, probably metal. Definitely not his bed at home, or anywhere in his home. He would recognize the tile floor of his bathroom, but other than that none of the rooms in his house had floors like this. He forced his eyes open, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He brought a hand to his head, running it through his hair as he looked around. There were others with him, some waking up and others still out on the floor. He studied the faces of those around him, each one looking surprisingly familiar. Dream's attention turned to the room they were all it. It did appear to be made of metal, with some advanced looking tech on the walls. A groan from behind him caught his attention, and he whipped his head around to find a younger looking boy sitting up with a confused look.

"Ugh, where the fuck are we?" He said, before meeting Dream's eyes. He tilted his head in confusion, before lighting up. "Holy shit, Dream?" He asked, pointing at Dream who had realized that there was a mask on his face. He assumed it had that tell-tale smiley face, which had led Tommy to recognize him-wait.

"Tommy?" Dream asked. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, dumbass."

"Language!" A tired voice called out. Tommy and Dream turned to see an older man with an annoyed look on his face. He looked to Tommy and Dream, a confused look appearing on his face, followed by one of realization. "Oh muffin, my glasses..." He trailed off, searching the floor for his glasses. Tommy let out a sigh, rolling his eyes again.

"Yup, that's definitely BadBoyHalo." Tommy said, catching Bad's attention. He finally found his glasses, putting them on and blinking a few times.

"Whoa, Tommy? Is that you?" He asked, pointing. Tommy nodded, before gesturing to Dream.

"I think that's Dream...?" He trailed off, waiting for Dream to respond. Dream nodded.

"Yup, it's me. Dunno how I got here, though." He looked around at the room again. "Or where here even is, for that matter."

"Who could have taken us all here?" Bad asked, his expression changing again to one of concern. "I mean, Dream and I live in different states, and Tommy lives in Britain. We..." He trailed off. "We weren't kidnapped, were we?"

"Looks like it." Another voice spoke up, and the three turned to find Wilbur, who had a waking Tubbo next to him. "It's great to be meeting you and all, but if someone went out of their way to travel all across the world to find us, it had to be for some reason." Tommy nodded.

"I just hope they aren't gonna kill us or something. I know we've got haters, but this is ridiculous!" He shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Shut up, Tommy!"

"George?" Dream asked, turning to see-yup, that was George, sitting up with a pained expression.

"Yup, and Tommy just gave me a massive headache." He massaged his forehead, looking around. "Where even are we?"

"We were just trying to figure that out, actually." Bad spoke up, taking his turn to observe the surrounding room. "It looks almost like a space station, actually." He turned back to the group. "Guys, are we-" He was cut off by someone else wrapping his arms around Bad's neck, an amused expression on his face.

"We're in spaaaaaace!" He shouted, while Bad let out a screech of terror. The man let out loud laughter, while Bad collected himself.

"You stupid potato!" Bad exclaimed, shoving the man-who at this point, Dream recognized as Skeppy-off of him. A few others began to stir, Bad's cry waking them. As they all came to, Dream realized that Sapnap, Philza, Fundy, Nikki and Quackity were also with them. The group collected themselves, some people glad to meet their friends, others worried about why they were there in the first place. They all agreed to address each other by their YouTube names, as to not cause any confusion, and things seemed alright for the time being. Everyone began to stand up, breaking into sections, and Dream spoke out.

"Hey, guys?" The group turned to him, their conversations dying down. "Bad might not be far off with his space theory." He tugged at the sleeve of the strange suit he wore. "These weird suits we're wearing kinda look like spacesuits. Sapnap, who was beside him, nodded.

"Now that ya mention it, these suits are strange-looking." Everyone's attention turned to the clothes they each wore.

Dream had a lime green suit, and George confirmed that he was wearing a smiling white mask over his eyes and nose. Part of it was see-through, though, so his vision wasn't blocked. George wore a dark, almost royal blue suit, and he had goggles akin to his Minecraft skin’s propped on top of his head. Sapnap had a bright orange suit, and like the rest of the Dream Team, he had his signature headband on. Tommy wore a bright red suit, a big hairpin of two music discs atop his head. Tubbo had a sunny yellow suit, with a hairpin much like Tommy's, but instead of discs, it was a bumblebee. Phil wore a dark green suit, and had his white and green striped had on his head. Wilbur had a white suit, wearing his grey beanie-nothing unusual there. Fundy wore a brown suit, and had a headband with orange fox ears. Quackity had a deep purple suit, with a beanie that read "GARFIELD". Bad wore a black suit, and had a headband with devil horns. Skeppy had a teal suit, with what he assumed were plastic diamonds glued to his cheeks. Finally, Nikki wore a pink suit, with a yellow flower in her hair. Everyone looked at themselves and each other, Tommy fussing over the hairpin that wouldn't come out, and Bad giggling over Skeppy’s bling. Before they could converse again, however, a loud and unrecognizable voice came over the speakers that the group hadn't even realized were there.

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad to see you're all up and at 'em!" The voice boomed, and everyone looked around to try and locate the speakers. The voice continued. "Welcome, all of you, to The Skeld!" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"The Skeld?" He asked, voicing the question they all had.

"Why yes, my friend!" The voice answered. "Your dear friends, Skeppy and Bad, were in fact correct. Looking out the windows," Two large windows on either side of the room opened up, and everyone rushed to see that they were in fact in space. It was a dark void surrounding them, stars like freckles all around them. "You will find that you are, in fact, in space! The Skeld is a high-tech space station, and we are far away from your home planet, Earth."

"Wait, are you fuckin serious?" Tommy yelled, a 'language!' from Bad not far behind.

"Correct." The voice said. "Now, let's get to why you are all here." Everyone's attention came back to each other, and the voice continued. "While you all got to have your wonderful little reunion, you'll also be playing a game of sorts while you're here." Looks of confusion spread across the group, and Tubbo spoke out.

"What kind of game?" He asked, innocently. The voice chuckled.

"Oh, nothing too complicated. You will simply need to complete tasks while aboard the ship, and avoid being killed." The room fell silent. George let out an awkward and forced laugh, nervously crossing his arms.

"What do you mean...avoid being killed?" He asked, voice dripping with worry.

"Oh, you know. Don't get murdered." Just as Wilbur was about to speak out, the voice continued. "One of you will have been changed from human to...something else, in the morning. Everyone will be assigned a tablet with a list of your tasks, a map, and a record of who is alive and who is not. You will also get an ID card. I will explain more about the impostor and these tablets in the morning. For now..." Everyone turned their heads when a door opened, revealing what appeared to be a cafeteria to them. "Prepare yourselves. Each tablet has the corresponding person's name on it. Feel free to explore the base, complete the introductory tasks you've been given, and claim your beds in the living quarters."

"What the hell is this?" Skeppy yelled, continuing before Bad could fuss over the curse word. "What do you mean imposter? Why are we here?" He got no response. "HELLOOOOOOOOOO?" He yelled, however, no answer was given.

"They aren't gonna answer, Skeppy." Dream said, being the first to step out into the cafeteria. Others began to file in, and they all gathered around the huge table in the middle. There was a big red button in the center of the table, and as the voice said, there were several tablets, each with a name and picture displayed on the screen. They looked super advanced, nothing humanity had at the moment, but the group glossed over that. Dream took his own tablet, looking over at an image of himself smiling wide, with the smiling mask on. He couldn't help but wonder where the picture came from. Tommy was the first to speak.

"Guys..." He started, trailing off. "Are people really gonna die?" He asked, quietly.

"I'd hope not." Wilbur said. "I mean, they aren't really gonna make someone kill people, right?" A silence fell over the group, and Fundy spoke up.

"It'll probably just be, like, laser tag or something, right?" He looked around at the group, his eyes asking for someone to back him up.

"Yeah," Dream said. "They wouldn't make us kill each other...would they?"

The group made some more nervous small talk, before deciding to split off and complete their tasks. The tasks didn't seem too difficult-swiping ID cards, filling fuel tanks, fixing wiring. Tommy and Tubbo would probably need assistance with some of them, what with them being younger (and Tubbo’s dyslexia, but he had been doing much better with reading lately), but it wasn't anything they couldn't do. The Dream Team found themselves in the storage room, where Sapnap rushed towards a large container that read 'FUEL' on the outside. Looking around, he found a red jerry can and began to fill it up.

"I'm gonna go fill the engines, I'll be right back." He said, taking his now filled can with him as he left the room. Dream turned his attention to George, who was opening a panel on the wall. Colored wires came popping out at him, most of them broken and almost mangled. George sighed, pulling out the heat gun he had gotten from a box in storage. He began to match and weld together the wires, Dream watching to make sure he didn’t get anything wrong. Dream thought to himself for a moment-he really hoped he wouldn't be the impostor, or whatever. He didn't think they would actually have to kill people, but whoever brought them there went through a lot of trouble to get them all together. He only hoped that everything would be okay in the end. Turning back to George, his thoughts changed. Damn, George looked cute when he was frustrated. The brunette huffed, squinting his eyes and trying to match yellow and green wires together. Dream chuckled to himself, turning to face the panel.

"Need any help?" He asked, tucking his head over George's shoulder. George rolled his eyes, scooting over to the side.

"This task is racist." He said, crossing his arms and handing Dream the heat gun. "Why do the shades have to be so similar?" He cried in frustration. Dream suppressed more laughter, as he matched yellow with yellow and green with green. Just as he was closing the panel, Sapnap came back into the room.

"We're all fueled up!" He said, dropping the jerry can back next to the fuel. "Wires all fixed?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip. George nodded.

"Yup. What do you have next?"

"I gotta check on the samples I started examining earlier in the medbay." Sapnap said, pulling up his tasks on his tablet. "Looks like they're about done."

"Perfect," Dream said. "I've got a scan I gotta do there." The three gathered together, but before they left, they saw Bad and Skeppy entering and heading towards the hallway to electrical.

"This is a horrible idea, Geppy." Bad said, and Dream quickly realized why. Skeppy was sat on his shoulders, arms in the air.

"This is an amazing idea!" Skeppy cried, flashing the Dream Team a smile. Dream snickered at them, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, trying and failing to contain his laughter. Bad rolled his eyes, continuing to head in the direction of electrical.

"This muffin head thought it would be a good idea to ride on my shoulders rather than walking by himself." Skeppy laughed again, resting his head on top of Bad's.

"C'mon, it’s funny!"

"No, it’s not! Plus, you're heavy." Skeppy gasped, an obviously fake pained expression appearing on his face.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Wh-no!"

"Whatever, at least I'm not bald."

"I'm not bald, Skeppy!"

The two continued to bicker, and once they left the room Sapnap burst into laughter. Honestly, those two's antics were pretty hilarious. The three walked down the hallway, George peeking his head into admin to see a very angry Tommy.

"Godammit!" He yelled, furiously swiping his card on the reader. Phil was stood by the download panel, probably uploading data, though he was laughing his ass off.

"Try doing it slower, Tommy." Tubbo suggested, trying to help Tommy blow off some steam. Tommy was fuming, but he took a deep breath in and out, before slowly swiping the card, only to be met with another declined beep. Wilbur snickered, coming up behind him.

"Too slow, Tommy..." He said, teasing him. Tommy turned around, with a look on his face that could kill.

"I'm actually going to murder you, Wilbur."

"You can try, shorty."

"OK, THAT'S IT MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Tommy!" Tubbo cried, chasing after Tommy who himself started chasing Wilbur. They ran in circles around the table in Admin, Phil still losing his shit in the corner. Dream and Sapnap, who had started watching as well, both snickered, while George just shook his head. They decided to leave them to themselves, heading into the cafeteria, where Fundy and Nikki were singing together. Quackity acted as their backup singer, doing poorly on purpose, but it still brought a genuine smile to Dream's face. He sighed internally-he really hoped the awful feeling in his gut was just him overreacting.

That night, once everyone chose their beds and ended the nightly chatter, things were peaceful. However, one person, in particular, was still up when midnight hit. They still couldn't get it-why was this mystery person going to make one of them a killer? Their thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain in their abdomen. They bit their lip, not wanting to wake anyone. Please, they thought, don't let this mean what they thought it did. They curled in on themselves, gritting their teeth. They felt like all their bones were breaking, like they were becoming something else. Tears streamed down their face as they shakily lifted a hand. It was convulsing as it rearranged itself, the skin turning a deep purple, claws growing and his fingers becoming longer. God, it hurt so badly, they thought. They felt their teeth sharpen, blood dripping from them biting their lip too hard. Eventually, the pain dulled, their body molding back to its former self. Their skin was normal, their bones felt fine, but they knew.

They were the impostor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go gang!!!! prepare yoursevles, heres a warning list-graphic descriptions of gore and death, blood, cursing, grief/dealing with death, did i mention corpse descriptions? the gore n stuff is super there so be careful!!!! if any of that triggers u please do not continue, also in case you didnt pick up on it angst, so much angst,,,,,there is a happy ending to this tho so dont worry!!!!


	2. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days go by.

Dream awoke to the sounds of Tommy and Tubbo whining, probably not wanting to get up. It sounded like Bad was trying to get them up, doing a pretty good job of coaxing Tubbo out. He heard Wilbur begin to speak, and that was when he decided he was gonna get up and not listen to whatever was gonna go down. Forcing himself out of bed, he tugged on his suit and placed his mask on his face. He did still sort of want to keep his face secret, after all. Looking around, he noticed that most people-including George and Sapnap-were already gone. Walking out of the living quarters, he pulled out his tablet. The screen was red, with a message in white; 'Report to the cafeteria ASAP'. Not wanting to anger whoever was behind all this, Dream began to head to the cafeteria, enjoying the bit of quiet he had while walking down the hallway. He entered the cafeteria, where everyone was gathered at the table in the middle, as expected. He went to sit in-between George and Sapnap, where Sapnap teased him about waking up late. The three laughed with each other, Sapnap bringing it up with the four that came in after Dream. Hilarity ensued as the group ate their breakfast, and Dream continued to pray that nothing would happen. That they would just do their tasks, without any impostor nonsense. However, his wish wasn't granted, because as everyone was finishing eating, that damn voiced played on the speakers.

"Good morning, everyone." It said. Dream didn't have enough respect for whoever it was, so he was going to consider the voice an it. "I trust you all slept well. You'll need it." Tommy was about to say something snarky, but the voice cut him off. "I expect you all to be silent during my explanation. I will only tell you this once." It said, undertones of danger more evident than before. That wasn't going to shut Tommy up, but before he could yell out Wilbur placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "Good." The voice returned to being calm, too calm. "The impostor knows who they are. They are no longer human, and they have been given the tools they need to kill. And no," That dangerous tone slipped out again. "This is not a game of pretend. If given the opportunity, the impostor will kill you. This is a game of life or death, so if you want to stay alive, be smart." That sense of worry spread across the group, everyone shifting uncomfortably. "The impostor will also be able to navigate and travel through the vents. I'm sure you've all seen them." Dream's thoughts flickered to the silver vents he had seen in the admin and electrical rooms. He was sure there were more, though. The voice continued.

"This means that the impostor will be able to kill easily, and quickly leave the scene of the crime. They also have the ability to sabotage their crewmates, whether that be by closing doors or causing a crisis. I'll let you figure out what that means yourselves." Everyone looked at each other. A crisis? "You may have noticed that there is a bright red button in the center of the table." Everyone's attention turned to the button. "Everyone will be able to call one meeting using the button. A meeting will also be called when someone discovers a body," Dream shuddered. "And a meeting cannot be called via button if a crisis is going on. During the meeting, you will be able to vote on who you think the impostor is. Or, you can skip, but whichever person has the most votes at the end of the meeting will be thrown into space." The voice paused as everyone tensed up at the thought of literally voting someone off the ship. What if they ended up killing innocent people? The voice continued.

"You win the game by voting out the impostor. Or, the impostor wins if they kill all but one person. If you complete all the tasks you are given, you may be rewarded. The game begins now." The voice shut off, and everyone's tablets beeped as their new task lists appear. Some people let out the breath they were holding in, others began to panic, a few trying to calm everyone down.

"This can't be real." Skeppy said.

"No, it...it can't be! This is some sick joke, right?" Nikki continued.

"Oh god, I don't want to die!" Tubbo cried.

"We just gotta stick together, big T." Tommy said.

"What the fuck..." Quackity said.

"Lan-" Bad wearily began, but he was interrupted by George.

"This isn't the time to fuss over language, Bad!"

"George, calm down." Dream said. "Everyone, gather yourselves. This is pretty bad, but we just need to stick together and finish our tasks." Everyone collectively nodded, beginning to split into groups. They had to be strong, Dream thought. Sapnap and George reluctantly followed Dream, who was trying his best not to shut down. He had to trust that his friends wouldn't be monsters. They couldn't be, Dream told himself. They headed together, completing tasks and occasionally seeing the others. Lunch was awkward, but nothing bad had happened. Maybe this was a joke, and no one was going to die. Regardless, the Dream Team stuck together, and though it felt like weeks, the day finally ended with no casualties. As people changed into pajamas and settled into bed, the air was thick enough to cut through. No one talked, but before anyone could, the voice boomed into the room.

"Congratulations," The voice started. "You finished all your given tasks, and had no crises or deaths. Bravo." Everyone cringed at the mention of death. "However, as promised, I have a helpful tip for you all." That caught Dream's attention, and suddenly he was all ears. "There are a select few tasks than an impostor cannot actually perform. For example, a medical scan." Dream thought back to earlier that day, when they did tasks in the medbay. George stood on the scanner, arms straight out.

"Bro, you're T-posing!" Sapnap joked. "Assert your dominance!" George giggled, watching as the green beams traveled up his body. Information popped up on the screen in the wall-his full name, blood type, height, weight, stuff like that. Dream looked over the info, out of curiosity. Something did catch his eye, for a moment. It stated his species as human. Would it have said something else if he was an impostor?

The voice interrupted Dream's thoughts. "Anyway, you may use that info to your advantage. Sleep well, everyone." Murmurs began to rise, but Dream tuned them out. He rolled over to face George, who had already gone to sleep. He had some pretty difficult tasks, so Dream didn't blame him. One thought stuck in his head, though.

George was not the impostor.

The next day went on as normal. People began to talk more normally, Bad fussing over language and Tommy being loud and annoying. Sapnap causing trouble, and Phil radiating dad friend energy. Things were going okay, and it seemed like maybe no one would get hurt. However, it didn't last. The Dream Team found themselves back in the storage room, George once again tasked with fixing wires. He made Dream do it, no surprise there. Sapnap was across the room, downloading data onto his tablet as he watched the other two. Once Dream finished the yellow and green wires, George began to fix the rest. Dream smirked, resting his head on top of George's.

"Haha, you really are short, huh?" Dream asked, playfully. George scoffed.

"Am not, asshole."

"Whatever you say, Gogy." Dream countered. George didn't respond, focusing on welding together broken wires. How did these wires keep getting broken? Dream, getting bored, looped his arms around George, hoisting him upwards.

"Wh-put me down, Dream!" George sputtered, and Sapnap-who finished his download-laughed to himself.

"Imma go upload this, guys." He said, walking up towards admin.

"You're gonna leave me with this shorty?" Dream called out, gaining protests from George.

"I'm not short!"

"I'm literally holding you up right now, George."

"That doesn't prove anything, now put me down!" George kicked Dream in the knee, making him drop the brit.

"Ow, hey!" Dream cried, hopping on one foot and cradling his knee. George snickered as he finished the wiring.

"That's what you get."

"You breaking my kneecap?"

"Yep." George said, popping the p and closing the wiring panel. The two laughed with each other, and Sapnap walked back into storage.

"Oooh, lovers quarrel." He said, teasing his two friends. Dream felt his face heat up, and George crossed his arms.

"No way." Said the brunette.

"Aw, really?" Dream asked, placing a hand on his chest and faking offense. "You don't love me?"

"No."

"Actually, you two are just idiots." Sapnap interjected, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, c'mon Snapmap-" Dream began, but before Sapnap could get mad, the lights suddenly went out. Everything was pitch-black, but Dream reached out and felt George next to him. He sighed in relief.

"What the heck was that?" George asked, his voice laced with panic.

"It's probably one of the crisis-es the impostor can cause, remember?" Sapnap said, his classic phenomena of not using English properly showing.

"Yeah..." Dream trailed off. That confirmed it, then. There really was an impostor. There were some footsteps, followed by a heavy silence. Dream quickly realized something was wrong. "Sapnap?" He called out. There was no response, and George-who was clinging to Dream-yelled out.

"Sapnap?!?" George was silently panicking. Was Sapnap okay? Dream cursed to himself.

"NICK-"

"I'm right here, dumbasses!" Sapnap called, and Dream and George turned their heads to what they thought was the doorway. The light began to fade back on, and Sapnap was revealed. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and walking back up to his friends. "I was just going to electrical to look for a breaker or something. I came back when I heard you guys losing your shit."

"You disappeared!" Dream cried, before George brought the three of them into a tight hug. They broke the embrace, George calming down a bit.

"Thank goodness you're-" He was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream, followed by a loud beeping coming from each of their tablets. Dream brought his tablet out, trying to hide his panic, to find a message displayed on the screen.

Body reported-head to security. 

On the way to security, the group ran into Bad and Skeppy. For a moment, relief rushed through Dream. However, before anyone could say anything, they heard loud cries coming from security. They all ran in that direction, mentally preparing themselves for what they might see. However, as they approached, Dream's stomach began to turn. He counted Phil, Quackity, Wilbur and Fundy all in the doorway. Wilbur turned to him, a horrified expression on his face. He stood to the side, and Dream looked in the room.

Tubbo was on his knees, sobbing louder than Dream had heard anyone cry before. A familiar red suit was next to him, coated in crimson. Tubbo was violently shaking him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"TOMMY!!!" He cried out. "TOMMY, GET UP!" He shook Tommy again, pulling his friend's head into his lap. Tubbo turned his head to the group, his face scrunched up and red. "SOMEONE COME AND HELP HIM, PLEASE!" Dream felt as if his heart had been run through a paper shredder, but he forced himself to look at Tommy. Tommy...looking at him made Dream want to vomit right there. His skin was pale, ghostly pale, though he couldn't have been dead for long. His nose was bruised, blood dripping into his mouth and down his face. Tears were still falling down his cheeks, mixing with Tubbo's own and the sticky crimson that covered his chest. It looked as if someone has shot something, an arrow maybe, right through his heart; it was too big to be a bullet. It was practically ripped open, flesh torn and bits of bone peeking out. His eyes were glossed over-the normally bright and lively blue orbs now clouded. They just looked so...lifeless, almost fake. Like a doll's eyes, though Tommy's were once full of life. Blood was splattered on his face, once fluffy blonde hair now stuck to his forehead and painted red. Tubbo, who was still sobbing, cradled Tommy in his arms, burying his face into the red fabric.

Phil slowly began to walk up to Tubbo, crouching down and placing his hand on Tubbo's shoulder. Tubbo jumped, turning his head and throwing out an arm, pushing Phil away.

"GET AWAY!" He yelled, and Phil stood back up. Tubbo, with care, gently laid Tommy back on the blood-stained floor. He stood up and threw his arms out protectively, guarding Tommy's body. "I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT HIM AGAIN!" Tubbo's sobs began to grow louder than his yelling, and Phil let out a shaky sigh.

"T-Tubbo."

"WHAT?!" He yelled, looking up at Phil.

"Tubbo, he's..." Phil paused, eyes flickering to Tommy before meeting Tubbo's pained gaze. "He's gone." Tubbo's stance faltered, his legs shaking.

"No..." His arms dropped, his hands balling into fists as he stared at the ground, fat and salty tears still falling. "NO, HE'S NOT! HE...HE CAN'T BE!!" Quackity let out a small sigh and stepped forward, his face grim but his voice unwavering.

"Tubbo. Look at him and tell me what you see." He said, gesturing to Tommy. Tubbo whipped his head around, looking down at Tommy. "Does he look alive to you?" Quackity asked. Tubbo was silent, the soft sobs the only noise in the room. He turned back to Quackity, who had a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Tubbo..." He trailed off, and Tubbo looked back down at the floor.

"He's really gone..." Tubbo said, barely audible, before collapsing onto his knees and sobbing loudly again. Phil got on his knees and hugged Tubbo, who accepted it this time. He clung to Phil for dear life, practically screaming into his green suit. Quackity turned back to the group, turning his attention to Wilbur. Wilbur's face was...shocked, horrified, scared. He didn't move, or yell, or cry. He just stood there, in shock. Quackity looked to Fundy, who went up to Wilbur, wrapping him in a much-needed hug. Wilbur returned it, tears finally spilling out as his mind accepted the fact that Tommy was dead. Dream could hear Bad's horrified screams mixed with sobs, and Nikki had just arrived, a hand flying over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Dream forced himself to move, walking up and kneeling next to Tommy's body. Trying to ignore the pungent metallic smell, Dream shakily wiped away Tommy's tears and gently shut his eyes. The scene was barely any less brutal, though. Dream barely registered George's soft hug from behind as he studied Tommy's face. He was almost peaceful-looking, with his eyes closed. His face didn't have any surprise or shock, any pain whatsoever. Dream hoped that he was right when he assumed that the blow to Tommy's heart instantly killed him, and that he didn't die a painful death. He was just...so young, Dream thought. No 17 year old deserved to die like this, or to die at all.

The air hung heavy with sorrow, everyone gathering around in the security room and comforting each other. As the sobs began to die down, a loud voice boomed into the room.

"The first body has been reported. Congratulations to those of you who survived." Tubbo let out a loud sob. The voice continued. "I expect you all to be in the cafeteria in ten minutes. Your meeting will occur, and you will discuss who you believe is the impostor, and if you would like to eliminate someone." The voice left as soon as it came, and Phil broke the silence that had followed.

"W-we need to clean up and send the body away." He said, rubbing circles into Tubbo's back. Tubbo, however, pulled away, scrambling back to Tommy's side.

"No, we...we can't just get rid of him!" He cried, reaching for Tommy's body. Dream stopped him, though, and Wilbur spoke up, walking over to Tubbo.

"Tubbo, we have to. Keeping his body here will only make you more upset." Wilbur pointed out, and Phil nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Tubbo. We'll clean him up and send him off, okay?" He said, kneeling next to Tubbo, who wiped his face.

"O-okay..." He agreed. Wilbur and Phil gently lifted Tommy, carrying him to the bathrooms where they helped Tubbo clean him up. Everyone else walked to the cafeteria, gathering around the airlock chute. The other three all came back; all the blood on Tommy had been cleaned off, and he was changed into his normal white and red t-shirt and jeans. His hair was cleaned and dried as best they could in a short amount of time, and a button that read 'Big Man, Bigger Friend' was pinned to his shirt. The music disc hairpin was still clipped on top of his head. Phil and Wilbur laid him, carefully, in the airlock, and they each said their goodbyes.

"You didn't deserve this." Phil said, clenching his fists.

"I wish I could have protected you." Wilbur muttered, face full of guilt.

"Tommy..." Tubbo's voice was barely a whisper; he only wanted Tommy to hear this. "You were...are, my best friend, you know?" Tubbo started. "You've always been by my side, and we always had each other’s backs, you know? I'm really gonna miss you..." He trailed off, a salty tear falling down his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He took Tommy's hand in his own, running his thumb over the cold skin, before placing it back by Tommy's side. "I'll never forget you." Tubbo finished, rushing out of the airlock and back to Phil's side. Dream swore that he saw the ghost of a smile on Tommy's face as he was sent into the cold vacuum of space, no pun intended. Quackity was murmuring something in Spanish, Nikki was just barely singing the L'Manburg anthem, and George looked like he was going to throw up. Before he knew it, Dream found himself sitting at the round table again. Sapnap was the first to speak.

"I guess we have to discuss this..." He said, trailing off and waiting for someone to pick up. Dream sighed, speaking out.

"We have to survive, right?" He asked. The group collectively nodded, and Dream turned to Tubbo. "I hate to have to ask you this, but..." Tubbo slowly met his gaze. "What happened, Tubbo?" Tubbo took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes and calming himself down as much as he could. He opened them, looking around at everyone.

"Me, T-Tommy, Phil and Wilbur have been hanging out with each other-" He cut off, voice still frail. His expression grew empty as he recounted the events in his head. "That was until Tommy and I went to see what the cameras were all about, and headed into security. Phil and Wilbur were back in the reactor room, and then the lights went off. Tommy said he was going to keep an eye on the cameras, and he asked me to go and fix the lights. S-so I did, and when I was headed back he wouldn't answer me. So I went in and...he..." Tubbo's eyes grew full of tears, and he looked back up at Dream. "I left him all alone." Dream shook his head, leaning towards Tubbo.

"It isn't your fault, Tubbo. You left for, what, a minute or two?" Tubbo clung to Phil's side, and Wilbur continued the thought.

"You couldn't have known something like that would happen, Tubbo." He turned to the group. "None of us would have."

"So the lights were off." George spoke out. "What was everyone doing?"

"Like Tubbo said, Wilbur and I were in the reactor together. Once the lights were out, we went to electrical, and I worked on fixing the lights. It was pitch black, but when the lights came back on, Tubbo and Wil were both in there with me." Phil said.

"You were together the whole time, then?" Dream asked, and Phil nodded. Dream turned his head.

"What about you two?" He asked, the question aimed towards Bad and Skeppy. Bad had a tight grip on Skeppy, burying himself into the smaller man as if he was going to disappear.

"We were here in the cafeteria, I was fixing wires and Bad was getting rid of trash." Bad gave a small nod, his fists still balling up Skeppy's suit.

"You did come from here when we met with you on the way to..." Dream trailed off, but Sapnap finished for him.

"Yeah, we know you guys aren't lying." He turned to Quackity. "You were with Fundy, right?"

"We and Nikki had been together, but we split off to complete tasks. Nikki and I were in admin, I was swiping my card, and I think Fundy was in navigation doing tasks." Nikki simply nodded, but Wilbur spoke up.

"So you were alone when the lights went off?" He asked Fundy, leaning forward as his tone of voice grew serious.

"Yeah, but he couldn't have..." Quackity couldn't bring himself to say it, but he continued after a pause. "We were all far away from security." Wilbur chewed on his lip in frustration, leaning back. No leads.

"Um, guys..." Skeppy's voice was quiet, as if he didn't want to say what he was going to. "I hate to suggest this, but...couldn't Tubbo have k-killed Tommy and then went to elec-" Before he could even finish the question, Phil slammed his hands on the table.

"Of course not!" He yelled. "Tubbo would never do such a thing!"

"What are you even thinking, Skeppy?" Dream spat, confused as to why Skeppy would even suggest such a thing.

"Guys!" Tubbo shouted, silencing everyone at the table. He let out a shaky sigh, wringing his hands in his lap. "He's right. I don't really have an alibi..." He looked up to Skeppy, more tears forming in his eyes. "But please, Skeppy. Believe me. I wouldn't-I couldn't..." He trailed off again, looking down at his hands before looking back to Skeppy, who nodded after a few seconds.

"Okay." He said. "I believe you."

"Alright," The voice cut back on, earning hardened glares from several people at the table. "I think you've had enough time. Please refer to your tablets and cast your votes." Everyone pulled up their tablets, being greeted with a sort of graph. Each column had the person's name and alias, and a picture of them smiling and in their suits. Tommy's was at the top, grayed out and with a red x over his face. The sight was chilling, but Dream's attention turned to a smaller button with the words 'Skip Vote' on it. Wordlessly, everyone pressed the skip buttons, small colored icons appearing under it once the voting was done. The rest of the day was quiet-too quiet-but the few who still had tasks left completed them, and they all turned in early, not bothering with dinner. Not only were their appetites all ruined, but it was Nikki's turn to cook, and she looked so shaken up they were afraid the place would burn down. That night, most people shared their bunks with others. Nikki and Wilbur were together, him wrapping around her protectively. Skeppy and Bad were laid next to each other, neither able to sleep and tears silently running down Bad's cheeks. Tubbo was crying too, quiet sobs escaping him as he buried himself into Phil. Fundy, Quackity and Sapnap were all together, each laying halfway off the bed but enjoying each other's company. Dream found himself in George's bed, the older man lying next to him asleep. George was good at that-falling asleep, and when he was, he didn't wake up until morning. He was a total rock, which almost brought a smile to Dream's face. Almost.

George shifted in his sleep, turning to face Dream. He looked so peaceful, eyes gently shut and soft snores escaping him. Pink dusted over Dream's face as George's arms wrapped around his middle, his face pressing into Dream's chest. Dream returned the embrace, hugging George close to him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost him, he thought. He just had to stay near him at all times. For a second he thought it was a bit selfish, but that thought melted away when George's soft snores reached his ears. He let out his own soft sigh, settling in under the warm blankets and resting his chin atop George's head. It was funny, what with how many people shipped them together. He really was gay for George. Fears of the impostor and thoughts of Tommy's corpse faded away as Dream fluttered his eyes shut, his mind drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i can see your tears, impostor be like i just killed a child feelin good


	3. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dread sets in, but Bad tries to help push it away.

A beeping cut through the thick, tense air like a knife. Sapnap pulled up his tablet, showing it to everyone.

"Guys," He pointed to the red message on his screen. "Bad called an emergency meeting." Dream scrambled to shove the wires he was working with into the wall, while George next to him slammed the power diversion panel shut. The three raced out of electrical and down the hall, through storage, where Nikki was alone, staring at her tablet sadly.

"Nikki-" George started, but he quickly shut his mouth when Nikki looked up at him. Her eyes were watering, her expression grim and terrified.

"Please..." She started, talking to no one in particular. She slowly closed the data download center as she made her way into the cafeteria, the Dream Team trailing behind. "Please let no one be harmed." As the four walked into the cafeteria, they found most everyone was already there, only Tubbo and Phil walking in after them. Tubbo was slow, dragging his feet, but Phil encouraged him to walk all the way to the table in the center. Skeppy and Bad were close together, the former looking a bit worried. The big red button in the center was lit up, the glass cover opened. Once everyone settled, Dream took the liberty of speaking up.

"So Bad," He asked, as everyone's chatter died down. "What happened?" Bad sighed softly, before looking around.

"How many tasks do we all have left?" He asked the group.

"Tubbo has two left, but I've finished." Phil said, while Tubbo gave a soft nod.

"I have one left." Nikki spoke, shakily.

"Same here." Sapnap said. "George and Dream are both done...?" He looked to them for confirmation, and they both nodded.

"Wilbur and I both have one to do and one to finish." Fundy said, and Wilbur confirmed.

"I'm all done." Quackity said, before raising an eyebrow. "How about you and Bad? I'm guessing you guys were together."

"Yeah, we were." Skeppy confirmed. "We're both done with tasks, and the meeting was just an idea Bad had." He said, gesturing to the older man. "Nothing happened, but..." He trailed off, letting Bad finish for him.

"I know the button is for emergencies, but I really think we all need this." Bad said, his voice quiet at first. "We're all very shaken up after what happened yesterday, and that’s understandable." Dream shifted uncomfortably. Of course they were shaken up! Tommy was...he didn't want to think about it, honestly. He wondered what Bad was getting to. "We're all upset. But, when things like this happen, we have to be there for each other." He looked over to Tubbo, who had perked up. "It's okay if some of us aren't ready to talk. I don't even know if I'm ready..." He trailed off, before looking around the table. "We have to get through this. This...'game' thing is awful, but we aren't alone. We have each other."

"Besides," Skeppy took his turn to talk. "Sometimes talking about stuff can help." Bad nodded to him, before turning back to the group.

"Does anyone want to start?" He said, getting silence in return. His hopeful expression didn't falter, though, so Dream internally sighed before straightening in his seat.

"When I woke up this morning," He said, Bad turning his head to him. "I didn't expect it to feel so...strange. I mean, sure, we were all quiet, but Tommy was always somewhere in the background yelling and cursing. Sure, it was annoying sometimes but now..." He looked up from the table his gaze was stuck on. "It's like somethings missing."

"I have to agree, honestly." Skeppy said. "I mean, yeah, the cursing annoyed Bad a lot, but it was Tommy's thing, you know?" Bad nodded, and Dream noticed Tubbo tense at the use of Tommy's name.

"It sounds kinda silly, but I do miss him screaming 'Big Q!!' or some broken Spanish at me whenever we passed each other." Quackity said, picking at the sleeve of his suit.

"We joked about it, but...he truly was like a son to me." Phil said, tears pricking at his eyes as Tubbo scooted closer to him.

"I..." Wilbur trailed off, his expression unreadable as he clenched his fists. "He didn't deserve this. He was just 17..." Nikki gently placed a hand on Wilbur, and his shaking subsided.

"Ya know, there’s something my mom said to me, once." Sapnap spoke up, hesitantly. "When one of my pets died when I was a kid, I think. It isn't super helpful, but she said 'Some things are taken much too early, but our memories can never be stolen from us'." He looked around at the people at the table. "Maybe instead of thinking about how much we miss him, we can think about memories that make us happy?" He suggested.

"That...sounds good." Tubbo said softly, still curling up next to Phil.

"Well," Nikki spoke up, her hand trailing down Wilbur's arm to hold his hand. "Tommy was loud and crazy sometimes, but when we met in Brighton I remember him being so sweet." A small smile appeared on her face. "When we met up, it really did feel like we were a family of sorts. He always made us laugh and even though he acted like a child sometimes, he was. He was a happy, carefree child." She sniffed, before leaning into Wilbur's side. He welcomed it.

"The whole Dream SMP thing got kinda wild before we got...here." Wilbur said, his hardened stare softening. "But when Tommy and I were together, especially when we fought for L'Manburg, he was always so determined. Sure, he could be stubborn, but he fought hard. And even when I betrayed him, he let me back into Pogtopia. Playing my character was difficult because Tommy was so caring...even if it was in his own way." Nikki squeezed Wilbur's hand under the table reassuringly.

"Tommy..." Tubbo spoke, trailing off as a tear slipped down his cheek. "He was my best friend, of course. I was always happy when I was around him." A shaky smile began to form as he spoke. "We fought together, and he was so worried when Techno killed me in the SMP, and-and-" His words degraded into sobs, and Phil wrapped an arm around him. "And he didn't care if I was silly, or that I couldn't read, or that-that I wanted peace." He wiped his face with his sleeve, looking up at the people around the table. "I loved him a lot. He was like a brother to me." The table was silent as Tubbo got a hold of himself, and everyone took in his words. Some of them didn't truly realize how much Tommy meant to Tubbo-or to themselves, even. Others knew exactly how important he was to them, and they had dreaded his death.

"T-that’s good!" Bad said all of a sudden, warranting a confused look from Tubbo. "He meant a lot and it's...really, really upsetting to see him go." Bad's eyes filled with tears, but he continued. "But we can think about the good times we had rather than the bad time right now." He forced a smile, adjusting his glasses.

"'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened', right?" Skeppy said, looking around at everyone. They all seemed to agree that they would much rather think positive thoughts, though Dream couldn't see how. He had never really lost a loved one before, but he didn't understand how Bad stayed positive so often. It had to be a facade, right? He remembered how upset Bad was during the initial meeting, where he could barely nod his head. He hadn't spoken a word since, not one Dream heard, and he remembered the sight of him curled up next to Skeppy. It made him think about how those a lot younger than him, like Sapnap, were holding up. He already knew Tubbo wasn't handling it well.

They each took a turn, reliving their favorite memories of Tommy. Some spoke of how silly and crazy he was, a few brought up the calmer and more personal side of him he didn't show on the internet. They smiled, laughed, cried, and realized that they would get through it, even if it was tough. They were finally talking with each other again, sharing happy memories of Tommy. Even Tubbo would chime in occasionally. The meeting went on for a while, almost an hour, it seemed like, before a loud voice silenced the group.

"Very touching, everyone." The voice said, dripping with sarcasm. "I'm so moved, really. Nonetheless, this was an emergency meeting. Black will no longer be allowed to press the button."

"He has a name, you know." Skeppy spat, crossing his arms in annoyance. Dream almost chuckled, but that damn voice was so sickening it made his throat feel dry.

"As with any other meeting, you must vote now." The voice ignored Skeppy, who let out a 'Hmph'. "I would not suggest skipping again. After all, you seem like reasonable people. Wouldn't you want to end this as soon as you can?" It said.

"Don't listen to it!" Dream blurted out before he could stop himself. He heard the sound of the speaker turning off and the beginning of wicked laughter cutting off. "We can't risk getting rid of more of us. All it will do is make us more upset, and what if we get it wrong?"

"He's got a point." Fundy said. "If we vote out someone every round, we just get rid of more of us. We can't do something that drastic without concrete evidence."

"That's rich coming from you." Wilbur said, a glare forming on his face. "You were following me around all day and being creepy." A thought ran through Dream's head. Could it have been Fundy?

"I wasn't following you around!" Fundy shouted, defensively.

"Guys!" Nikki shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Fundy and Wilbur shut their mouths, whipping their heads around. "We have to stay calm and trust each other, okay? We can't..." She paused, slumping back down in her seat. "We can't lose anyone else, not now." The group was quiet, but they were all in agreement.

"She's right, everyone." Quackity said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I don't think we can risk it." Everyone gave their own versions of a nod or a quiet 'Yeah', and they each-once again-pressed skip. The tension between Fundy and Wilbur was not forgotten, however. The two avoided each other for the rest of the day, but other than that things were going smoothly for the most part. Tubbo was beginning to act more like himself, Quackity started making silly jokes again, and overall the mood was much lighter. They didn't forget about what had happened, and Dream wasn't sure he could ever forget. However, even if it was just for that night, they were all mostly themselves again. They laughed, and let their guards down. That was their mistake.

Dream found himself walking back from the lower engines into the reactor room, where George and Sapnap were together doing tasks. Sapnap was poking fun at George for messing up the Simon Says start-up, while George simply barked half-baked comebacks at him while trying to keep focus. Dream smirked, coming up behind Sapnap, who was taking his turn to fix wires.

"Almost done, Snapmap?" He asked, leaning on top of Sapnap's head. The younger man scoffed, slamming shut the wiring panel.

"Call me that again and someone's gonna need to fix the wires in your head once I'm done with you."

"As if, Dream would kick your ass." George said, still focused on the reactor panel. Sapnap crossed his arms in annoyance, but before he could make a retort the lights flashed red and the speakers cut on.

"Oxygen levels unstable." A different, much more feminine voice said. A beep caused George to stop his task and pull out his tablet, where the screen had a countdown and the words 'O2 LEVELS CRITICALLY LOW'. Dream assumed the countdown was until...well, he didn't want to think about that.

"That's another sabotage!" He said, thinking out loud. "C'mon!" He yelled, grabbing George by the sleeve and bolting off towards the oxygen room. In his sudden burst of speed, probably fueled by wanting nobody else to die, he didn't realize Sapnap shouting for them to slow down. He didn't register the panicked looking Fundy coming out of the medbay, but he just barely heard George say something about Nikki headed towards O2 from the cafeteria, so he changed directions towards Admin. He remembered seeing an O2 regulation panel in there. Making a sharp turn into the Admin room, Dream and George rushed over to the panel.

"Fuck, how do we do this?" George muttered, looking over the vast amount of buttons. There were different buttons for airflow, or to change oxygen levels, even one for an emergency reset. Dream's eyes flickered to a small keypad, one with numbers and an 'Enter' button.

"There!" He pointed. George looked closely, and noticed small engraved letters.

"O2 Emergency Stabilizer..." He read, squinting.

"Shit, we gotta find a code..."

"Here!" George snatched a yellow stick note off the panel, one with a long sequence of numbers. After what felt like an hour, the code was typed in, and Dream smashed the 'Enter' button. He almost sighed in relief, but the lights continued to flash.

"Oxygen system 2 balanced. Oxygen levels still critically low." The same feminine voice cut on, but what it said surprised Dream.

"Has Nikki not found the code?!" He shouted, but before George could respond, the lights became normal and the voice returned for a final time.

"Oxygen system 1 balanced. O2 levels normalizing." George let out a sigh of relief, and Dream took a minute to steady his breathing. They sat in silence for a bit, before hearing panting and loud footsteps coming towards them.

"You assholes!" Sapnap yelled, turning the corner and leaning into the Admin room. He was panting and leaning over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "You left me behind..." He began to say, in-between breaths. "In the middle of a fuckin...crisis!" It suddenly clicked for Dream-he had left Sapnap behind when he rushed off, and poor Sapnap had probably gone to look for him in O2.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Dream said, walking up and hugging Sapnap gently. The younger returned it happy, still panting slightly, and George came to wrap his arms around them both.

"God, that was scary." George said, and they broke apart. "Did you go over to O2?" George asked, saying what Dream had been thinking.

"Yeah." Sapnap nodded, and Dream heard someone run past admin. He thought he saw a rush of teal. "I helped Nikki and Skeppy find that dumb code. Can't believe they put it on a sticky-note halfway across the room!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Dream giggled at him being overdramatic, but then turned his head to Skeppy, who stopped in the doorway.

"Have you guys seen Bad?" He asked, frantically.

"Nope," Dream started. "Is he missing?" Skeppy nodded vigorously, eyes wide and brows furrowed.

"Yeah, he was with me before the whole oxygen thing. He wanted to check on Tubbo and went from navigation where I was to communications where they were," Skeppy paused his run-on sentence, his breathing speeding up. "A-and then the whole crisis happened, and he never came up to O2, and Tubbo and Phil and Wilbur are in storage and never saw them, but Fundy went to check comms and I-I just let him go and now nobody can find him and-"

"Skeppy!" George shouted, and Skeppy looked over at him. "You need to calm down, okay? He probably just went around to look for Tubbo and Phil, and-" It was George's turn to be interrupted, by that loud and now sickeningly familiar beeping coming from each of their tablets.

"Oh no..." Sapnap whispered, and Skeppy bolted off towards storage. "Skeppy, wait!" Sapnap called and chased after him, Dream and George following in toll. They rushed past Phil and Tubbo, the latter trying to calm down the former, and they four ran all the way to shields. Fundy stood in the doorway, trying to block it and stop Skeppy from entering.

"N-no no no, you don't wanna go in there Skeppy-!" Skeppy, despite the warnings, pushed past Fundy when he caught a glimpse of red and black.

Bad's body was somehow even worse than Tommy's, splayed across the floor, blood pooling and making his black suit dark and sticky. His glasses were on the floor, and there were five stab wounds; one was on his forearm, the wound going all the way through. It tore through his suit, exposing his pale skin and crimson flesh. The muscle was ripped open, tendons and bone left uncovered. Another was in his stomach, more of a gash than a stab. It wasn't deep enough to show any organs, but blood was still oozing out. The third was on his thigh, bleeding even more than his stomach. It was deep but clean, and where Dream knew important arteries were. One was in his shoulder as well, his flesh cut from his shoulder blade almost like one would filet a fish. The last was in his neck-the stab had been drawn out, tearing open Bad's throat. The knife was still there, pinning Bad to the floor. Dream's hands flew towards his mouth as he felt tears well up in his eyes, and Skeppy rushed towards Bad. He frantically dropped to the floor, fruitlessly checking Bad's wrist for a pulse; he couldn't bring himself to touch his neck. Bad's eyes were wide open, his face frozen in fear. It, like Tommy's, was already pale; blood was splattered on his chin, and tears that had long been spilled remained on his cheeks. Skeppy gently ran a hand up Bad's face, shutting his eyes and wiping his tears as his own expression changed from one of horror to one that made Dream himself terrified.

"Darryl..." He murmured, before furrowing his brow. "Who did this?" Skeppy said, voice low and quiet. His hands shook with anger as he pushed Bad aside-gently, of course-and stood up. "Answer me, goddammit! Who the fuck did this?" His voice was loud, yet you could hear a hint of fear. Dream could see it, too, hidden amongst the anger and sorrow that swirled around in his brown eyes. More tears replaced the ones he had wiped away as he yelled incoherently, strings of curses escaping his mouth as he crumpled to his knees. Everyone else was silent, with the exception of Tubbo and Sapnap's sobs, as Skeppy curled into himself. Dream felt himself move, though his brain was still processing what had happened to Bad. He reached out to Skeppy and placed a hand on his shoulder, but like Tubbo before him, Skeppy didn't take it well. He grabbed Dream's wrist with a strength Dream hadn't felt before, pulling it towards him and making Dream stumble and nearly fall over.

"He was harmless." Skeppy said, his expression dull yet still filled with rage. "He was the kindest, purest person to ever walk this godforsaken planet and now he's..." Skeppy started to shake again, his grip softening. Dream didn't know what else to do other than to pull Skeppy into his arms, pushing away his own tears.

"I'm so sorry, Skeppy." He said, squeezing him tightly. Skeppy was limp, making no attempt to return the hug. He mumbled different curses and versions of 'It's not fair' under his breath, and Dream felt tears making his suit wet. Dream pulled away when he heard someone else walk up to them, looking to see Tubbo coming to sit in front of Skeppy. Their eyes met, sharing the same look of sorrow, and Tubbo slowly wrapped his arms around Skeppy's neck. Skeppy let out a wail, his face scrunching up as he let his grief wash over him. He clutched the younger boy close to him, and Dream got up and walked over to Bad. He crouched next to him, resisting the urge to vomit, and he looked back over to Skeppy. "I'm gonna t-take out the knife...okay, S-Skeppy?" Skeppy simply held Tubbo tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. Dream, mustering up all his courage, gripped the knife in shaking hands and slowly removed it. It was serrated-of course it was serrated; Bad's flesh was jagged and torn. Dream tried not to think about it as he threw the knife aside, noticing Quackity come up next to him. To his surprise, the younger man lifted Bad with little trouble, holding his larger form with care. Quackity looked over to Skeppy, who was being helped up by Tubbo.

"Do you wanna help clean him up?" Quackity asked, blinking away his tears. He was trying to be strong, but it was hard. Skeppy's expression was hard to read, but he gave a small nod, following Quackity to the bathrooms. Tubbo trailed behind as well, still holding Skeppy's hand in an attempt to comfort him. They had a similar sort of ritual-service as they did with Tommy-Bad was changed into his regular attire, that being a black hoodie and brown khaki pants. His wounds were wrapped in bandages, all the blood being cleaned off and his neck being supported by gauze and such. His devil horns were poking through his hair, though Skeppy had kept his glasses. Sapnap, though he was still crying, spoke first.

"Wish I could have explained the crafting table joke to you first, Bad, heh." He gave a bad fake laugh. "I'm gonna miss you a lot. You, uh..." He wiped his tears. "You meant a lot to me."

"You'll always be part of the Dream Team." Dream said.

"We're sorry for terrorizing you with swear words." Tubbo said.

"And all those silly questions." Quackity finished. "I'm sure Tommy would be, too."

"You were always a stickler for the rules, huh, Bad?" Skeppy said, standing over his friend. "Sorry for cursing so much when I found you. I just..." He sighed, tears falling down his face again. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. I'll try not to curse as much, I guess." He shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a pair of glasses. "Sorry if you can't see well on the other side, I just...could use something to remember you by, I guess." The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Hope you don't mind. I'll always love ya, Darryl, don't forget it." He said, before stepping out of the air vacuum. He silently stared out the window, forehead pressed against the glass. Tubbo dragged him away, walking over to the round table.

"Skeppy...?" Tubbo asked, looking up at the older man. Skeppy was silent, before looking at the group.

"Actually," He said, expression growing dark. "Can you just send me out in space with him?" Everyone was silent, but Nikki spoke up.

"Bad wouldn't want that, Skeppy." She said. "He would want you to keep going, to keep living, and to find another way to be happy."

"How can you say that?" Skeppy spat, brows furrowing. "You didn't lose the most important person in your life, and how would you know what Bad wants?"

"Skeppy," Tubbo tugged at his sleeve, and Skeppy looked back down at him. The latter's expression softened.

"Sorry." He said softly, slumping back into his seat.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Wilbur said, before directing his attention to Skeppy. "What happened, Zak?"

"I was with Bad in navigation, and he finished his task before I finished charting our course. I was trying to see if I could get us back to Earth, but it didn't really work. Bad said he wanted to check up on Tubbo, and that he was pretty sure he was in communications, so Bad headed there."

"But Bad never came to us?" Tubbo said, before realization hit him. Bad must have been killed on his way there.

"...Yeah." Skeppy said, avoiding the question. "Then the whole O2 thing happened, and I went up to O2 where Nikki was. Sapnap came in and helped us find the code, then Fundy came from weapons to make sure we were okay. Nikki and I went through the cafeteria while Fundy went down to shields, and I went to see if Bad was with Tubbo..." He shifted. "The rest is history, I guess."

"That's all true." Nikki said. "Fundy had been in the cafeteria with me before the crisis. He went to weapons just as it went off, and I told him to finish his task while I fixed the system." Wilbur nodded.

"All checks out, and Skeppy did ask us if we saw Bad."

"He asked us too," Sapnap said. "And I don't think he could have faked his reaction anyway."

"What were you, Dream and George doing?" Wilbur asked.

"We had been in reactor when the crisis started, and I raced off with George into admin. I, uh," Dream rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I kind left Sapnap hanging, which was why he went to O2." Wilbur nodded. "What were you, Tubbo and Phil doing?" Dream asked.

"We were all in comms." Phil said. "Wilbur stepped out to do a task in storage for a moment, and because Tubbo had a bit of a breakdown, but he was right back. The doors to shields and storage closed when he came back, though, so we were sort of trapped when the crisis started."

"So the killer used the vents to kill him, then?" Wilbur proposed.

"Maybe..." Phil trailed off, before turning to Quackity. "Were you with anyone, Quackity?"

"No, but I saw him go into electrical while I was in storage." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, I was looking at the cameras and I saw the Dream Team in reactor. I went down and around to electrical, and I was downloading data. When the crisis started, I went to go help, but the door to storage was closed."

"That all checks out, I remember the cameras being on." George stated. "But isn't there a vent in electrical?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't connect to the one in shields." Tubbo said, one hand holding Skeppy's and the other holding Phil's. "The man on the speakers gave me a map of the vent systems after what happened to Tommy, and I memorized them." He looked up at Fundy. "You were in weapons, right?"

"Yeah, clearing asteroids." He replied.

"There's a vent in weapons that connects to shields," Tubbo said, his face growing angry. "And no one was there to see you."

"Wh-Are you mad?" Fundy shouted. "Why does everyone think it was me? Besides, Bad died before the crisis!" Dream noticed Skeppy tense up at the words ‘Bad died’.

"There’s nothing to prove that." Wilbur said. "He was shut in shields, remember? The doors stay shut for a good bit."

"Yeah, Fundy, you haven't exactly been clear of suspicion." Quackity said.

"Not again, guys!" Nikki started, but Wilbur turned to her.

"It's so obviously him!" He shouted. "He killed two of our friends, Nikki, we have to vote him off."

"Yeah, Nikki." Sapnap joined. "We can't let him hurt anyone else."

"Everyone, please, be reasonable!" Fundy shouted. "Shouldn't we be asking why Wilbur's blaming me?"

"YOU KILLED A CHILD AND THE SWEETEST MAN ON EARTH!" Wilbur yelled. "Of COURSE I'm blaming you!"

"Fundy, how could you?" Tubbo said, tears falling down his cheeks. Skeppy was silent, but his open hand clenched into a fist.

"Guys, guys!" Phil said. "He's right, we have to be reasonable!"

"He's a murderer!" Quackity shouted. Everyone was screaming, crying, slamming the table in anger and sorrow and desperation. People were talking over each other, casting their votes, and Dream knew that whoever was behind this was enjoying himself. He hadn't spoken a word since Bad's body was found. Dream couldn't bring himself to vote to throw someone into space, so he chose to skip, but he didn't know if it would be enough.

Dream, Nikki, Phil, and Fundy had voted to skip.

Wilbur, Quackity, Sapnap, George, Tubbo and Skeppy had voted for Fundy.

Fundy let out protests and a few curses as Wilbur and Quackity each took one of his arms, dragging him towards the airlock. Phil was hugging a sobbing Nikki, Sapnap and George were holding Dream back from saving Fundy, and Tubbo and Skeppy were just watching eerily.

"Guys, please, I'm begging you, it wasn't me!" Fundy cried, before being thrown into the airlock. Quackity wore a face of hatred, while Wilbur's was filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Fundy. I know it isn't your fault you became a monster." Tears welled up in Fundy's eyes, and he turned to Quackity.

"Please, Quackity-Alex, you have to believe me!" Tears flowed down his cheeks, and Quackity's gaze softened. "I don't want to die..."

"I..." Quackity's finger hovered over the eject button. Something in him changed when he saw Fundy's expression. "I believe you."

"Then why...why are you doing this?" Quackity held in his breath, before shutting his eyes.

"It couldn't have been anyone else." He hit the button, eyes still shut. He couldn't bear to watch as Fundy was sent into space. His hands flew up to his neck and his face grew pale as he gasped for breath. After a few moments, his arms went limp, face a ghostly white after lack of oxygen and being frozen. His body floated off, and a feminine voice over the speaker cut through Nikki's loud sobs.

"Fundy was not the impostor. The rest of today's tasks have been lifted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooof also skephalo-ish? nothin much happens with them the main ship is dreamnotfound lmao


	4. Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voting your friends off to die is as awful as it sounds.

It had been 2 days since they sent Fundy out into space. Things were somber, and the air hung heavy with sorrow; Dream, Phil, and Nikki were all noticeably upset and bitter, and the rest were riddled with guilt. Dream had caught Quackity crying several times, and Tubbo and Skeppy didn't say a word to anyone. Wilbur looked broken, like a husk of the person he normally was, and the Dream Team was all kinds of messed up. Dream found himself in the cafeteria, staring out the window. He wished he could go back home, back to Earth, but he quickly dismissed that as impossible. It seemed unrealistic, but they had all accepted that this was their new lives-especially after Tommy. Dream couldn't help but wonder what their families thought-especially Tommy and Tubbo's-when their kids just up and vanished. To have your child disappear in the blink of an eye seemed terrible, and even if some of them were old enough to be living on their own, Dream knew someone was looking for all of them. For example, Phil's wife had to be worried sick. Dream sighed internally, still peering out the window. He heard footsteps approach him, but he didn't turn his head.

"Hey, Dream..." He heard Sapnap say behind him. "Me and George are gonna go to navigation, you wanna come with us?"

"Pass." Dream said, voice quiet. "Just give me some time to be alone, please."

"Okay." George said skeptically, before the two walked away. Dream sat there for maybe 10 minutes before deciding to get up, when another set of footsteps alerted him. Someone came and sat next to him-it was Skeppy, he realized. He saw Tubbo in the corner of his eye for a moment, before the younger boy ran off, presumably to find Phil or Wilbur. The two men sat in silence, simply buying each other an alibi, Dream supposed. It was almost funny, how this game had taken control and that he now said things like that so casually-even if it was only to himself. After a bit of time, Skeppy spoke.

"Ya know..." He started, still staring intently like he was trying to count the stars. "You love George or whatever, right?" He asked, eyes flickering to meet Dream's mask. Dream blushed, being caught off guard, before shaking it off.

"Pssh, naw, I mean-No? Yes? Maybe?" He resisted the urge to facepalm. "I dunno it-it's complicated." Skeppy chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that." He sighed softly, leaning into the hand he rested his head in. "I mean, I know I love-er, loved him, but like..." Skeppy trailed off, brows knitting together in frustration. "I don't know if it was just like a friend, or what." Dream nodded, turning to face Skeppy.

"Feelings and stuff are weird sometimes." Skeppy scoffed.

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"Haha, yeah..." Dream trailed off, and Skeppy tilted his head.

"What's up?" He asked. "I'm the one who's supposed to be lost here, heh." Dream almost smiled at that, but quickly returned to his prior expression.

"It's just that-ugh." He leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his hair before returning to his position in the chair. "...I don't think George is the impostor."

"No duh." Skeppy said. "He's your best friend/lover/whatever the heck you guys are."

"No," Dream replied. "Not like that. Remember what that voice said, maybe a week ago? Before we went to sleep?" Skeppy thought for a moment, before recalling the night where the voice gave them a "hint".

"Yeah...Yeah, I do."

"Well, I remember being in the medbay when George did a scan." He said, catching Skeppy's attention. "His species was listed as human, so...if he was the impostor, would it have said something else?"

"Shit, you're right." Skeppy said after a few moments. "Bad did that scan, and it said human too. Maybe if we get everyone to do a scan in front of others, we can figure out who it is!" Dream began to agree, but then stopped.

"One second..." He got up and walked across the cafeteria, to a table with a laptop in the center. He typed something into it, and it almost looked like he was hacking into something. "I think I figured out how to look at everyone's lists..."

"Oh yeah," Skeppy said. "You're a coder, right?" Dream simply nodded, still focused on the laptop, before a separate screen popped up. Skeppy wasn't quite sure what it meant, but Dream clicked his teeth.

"Damn. No one has a medical scan today." Dream sat down at the table, before standing right back up. "Wait!" Skeppy raised an eyebrow. "Before we do anything else, something just came to mind."

"What?" Skeppy asked, crossing his arms.

"Remember the meeting Bad called when Tommy was...ya know?" Skeppy was taken aback, but gathered himself.

"Yeah, I guess..." He trailed off, before putting two and two together. "I guess we gotta." Dream nodded, before walking over to the table in the middle. With a bit of a struggle, he pried open the glass case and slammed his fist onto the large red button. It lit up, sounding beeps from his and Skeppy's tablets. People began to file in, some looking worried, others looking ready to freak out. Everyone gathered around the table, and Dream took the initiative to speak first.

"Okay, everyone." He said, looking around. "I know the recent...events have been rough. But, I was thinking about the meeting Bad had called after what happened to Tommy." A few people murmured something, and Dream turned to Skeppy. "Do you want to start, Skeppy? You were the closest to him." Skeppy looked lost in thought, looking away from Dream.

"Not really, but..." He sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice, huh?" He asked no one in particular.

"I think we need this, though." Sapnap said, meeting Skeppy's almost broken gaze. "You do, I do, we all do. Plus, it was a great idea on Bad's part."

"Grief isn't fun." Tubbo mumbled, leaning into Wilbur's side.

"Yeah," Skeppy said. "It isn't." He took a moment to gather himself. "I dunno, it's just...it was us for life, ya know? Ride or die pals. I feel bad now for trolling him so much 'cause he was always upset when I cursed at him or tricked him. Wish I hadn't been so cruel."

"That's not true." Nikki said. "I don't know you two very well, but even if you messed with him sometimes, you two were closer than two peas in a pod. He cared about you, and you care about him." Skeppy was silent for a moment.

"I guess you're right, yeah." He said, messing with the fabric on his suit absentmindedly. "He was so sweet to everyone, sometimes I feel like I didn't deserve him." Skeppy trailed off, before shaking his head. "Happy stuff, right...him saying 'language!' all the time was annoying sometimes, but funny. The way he freaked out when someone was being naughty was so pure, heh." Sapnap nodded his head.

"Yeah, and how he never got jokes. It was funny how innocent he was, despite being older than us." Sapnap let out his own soft sigh, leaning his head in his hand. "We didn't spend that much time together, but when we did, it just felt great to be around him." Silence fell over the group-a comfortable silence-before Nikki spoke up again.

"I still feel awful for what we did to Fundy." She said, tearing up.

"Yeah," Quackity said, expression darkening. "I can't believe we were wrong, and we just..." He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Focus on the good stuff, right gang?" Wilbur said. "Like...how funny he was, god he was so much funnier than me." Wilbur said, a half-hearted chuckle escaping him. "I wish I had appreciated him more."

"I agree." Tubbo said. "I feel bad for calling him a furry and such. He was such a bright and silly guy, even with us poking fun at him all the time." Dream smiled inside. At least people weren't completely broken up. Like Tommy's meeting, this one ended happily-with sharing happy memories of Fundy and Bad, and even Skeppy and Nikki were laughing once it was over. The voice seemed very annoyed and bored when it announced that it was time to vote, which made Dream smirk. They all skipped-of course-and before he knew it, Dream was in bed. George was still under him, and they didn't really talk, but Dream found comfort in knowing he was safe in sound. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but for tonight, he was finally able to rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip the furry, thats it


	5. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to gather himself, but is shot down.

"Okay," George started. "I've got to download data in communications."

"I've got wires there." Sapnap said.

"Darn, I don't have anything left over there." Dream said. "Just gotta swipe my card and upload stuff in admin." Sapnap nodded, before heading towards comms.

"We'll be back, don't die!" He called, Dream rolling his eyes at the awful joke. He walked through storage and into admin, where he found Skeppy and Tubbo putting something together. Tubbo noticed him first, waving to him.

"Hey, Dream!" He called. "Can you come and help us?" Dream smiled.

"Sure, whatcha doing?" He asked, walking over. They had set up a sort of shrine almost, with flowers and photos of Tommy, Bad and Fundy. "Whoa, where'd you get all this?"

"Tubbo's been growing flowers, though I'm not sure how." Tubbo smiled at Skeppy's explanation. "And I found a printer in the security room. We thought it might be fun to make a memorial for them." Dream nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, I for one think you did a great job." He said, but before Skeppy or Tubbo could reply, the doors to admin snapped shut. Tubbo jumped, the noise scaring him, but Dream comforted him. "Hey, it's okay!" He said. "The impostor just shuts doors sometimes to scare us, everything's gonna be okay." Tubbo gathered himself, squeezing his eyes shut. Dream walked up to the admin table, pulling out his ID card.

"Dream's right, and it's not like the impostor could come in here and do anything to one of us. We'd see them and the cat would be out of the bag." Dream nodded, and Tubbo finally calmed down, opening his eyes.

"You've got a point." He said, before continuing to set up the memorial. It was a few minutes of them chatting and Dream finishing his tasks when the door finally opened, and Dream let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, we can have some fresh air-" He was interrupted by the room going pitch black, causing him to stumble. He quickly located Skeppy and Tubbo, grabbing their hands.

"Oh god..." Skeppy said under his breath.

"Dream, what do we do?" Tubbo asked, but Dream was lost in his own mind. "Dream!" Dream blinked, snapping out of his strange state.

"Right. Uhm..." He paused, before jumping. "Okay, I need to find George and Sapnap. Will you two be okay here?" It was pitch black, but he was 90% sure he saw Skeppy nod. "Okay. Okay, cool." He made sure that Skeppy and Tubbo were together before racing off, turning left into the storage room and colliding with someone on the way.

"Shit, sorry!" The person said.

"Phil?" Dream asked.

"Yup," Phil responded. "Have you seen Tubbo?"

"Yeah, he's in admin with Skeppy." He heard Phil sigh.

"Thank god he isn't alone. I'm gonna go stay with them, Nikki went to go fix the lights." Dream nodded, running past Phil. He was almost to communications when he heard a gunshot. Dread filled his chest-please don't let it be what he thought it might be. He rushed into comms, hearing the sound of sobs and hyperventilation. The lights flickered on, and Dream peered into comms.

This was the third scene, yet it never got old. This time Dream could barely bring himself to look at it, because he recognized that brown hair and those signature goggles. Sapnap looked horrified, curled up in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. His face was red and tear-stained, and he was breathing heavily. His tablet was on the floor, the report button pulled up, and Dream subconsciously pulled out his own tablet and reported the body. Forcing his eyes to move away, he turned his attention to the scene before him. It was as he dreaded-George, his head leaned against the wall as his body slumped over, fallen onto his knees. There was a small, red hole in his head; Dream was smart. He could put that and the gunshot he heard earlier, as well as Sapnap's familiar high-pitched scream together. Blood dripped down his forehead, as well as a few tears and some drool from his gaping mouth. His eyes, like Bad's, were frozen open in terror. The impostor had probably waved the gun around, or-Dream noticed the very shallow cut on George's neck-he had held a knife to him, at first. Made Sapnap watch helplessly as one of his best friends was held at gunpoint (knifepoint?). It made sense, a small part of Dream thought. This was a ruthless killer, one who no longer-or, shit, maybe they never even cared in the first place! Dream couldn't stop the already falling tears, the screams that had already escaped his dry throat as he felt himself rush over to George. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing up George's face, from seeing the bone, flesh and brains peeking through the hole in his head. That same, small, morbid part of Dream thought it was ironic for a split second. They had joked about George having a hole in his head, and now it was real. This was all real, and Dream realized that. Deep down, he wished it wasn't real. That this was all a cruel fever dream, and that maybe he was in a coma or something. That he would wake up, and Tommy, Fundy, and Bad would all be there to greet him.

But this was real. Tommy's lifeless body was real, Bad's mangled corpse was real, Fundy brain-dead and frozen out in space was real, and George's death was real. Sapnap's hand just barely on his shoulder was real, everyone talking over each other while Dream tuned it out was real, the meeting where Dream couldn't even bring himself to speak and where sobs and yells could be heard back on Earth was real (they decided to not vote anyone out, since Dream didn’t even seem to be there with them). This wasn't a dream, not even a nightmare. The rest of the day went by in a blur; Sapnap shakily doing tasks for Dream as he simply followed his friend, expression unreadable even to himself. They finished their tasks for the day, ate-though most of them couldn't, including Dream-and they went to bed. Dream could barely sleep, though. Late at night, though Dream didn't quite know when, he got up and looked around. Tubbo was sleeping on the bottom of his bunk, the top empty with only a red piece of fabric atop it. Skeppy was by himself, the bottom bunk still perfectly made with a pair of glasses laid atop it. Fundy had slept alone before, but now Phil slept in the bunk bed-he said that he still felt Fundy there, almost lingering. That it was comforting, in a way. Dream couldn't see how. He then leaned over, looking to the bed below him. It was sloppily made, George not bothering to fix it much. He had been late to breakfast that morning, having woken up late and rushing to get dressed. Dream hadn't touched the slightly wrinkled night-shirt that had been haphazardly thrown on the bed, or the pillows that desperately needed to be fluffed, or the few stray hairs that had fallen on the bed from when George tried to brush his hair while also changing, and-

Oh. Oh no. Dream was crying again, he found. He touched a hand to his exposed face, feeling the tears run down his cheeks. His green eyes, which were dull and almost turquoise, with a yellow ring. His skin, not too pale and not to tan, and the few freckles spread around his face. George would never get to see it, Dream realized. The man he finally realized he was in love with-he never showed him his face.

Dream didn't sleep at all after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get it because george got shot?? im funny


	6. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to push past George's death.

Dream found himself walking into the cafeteria with Tubbo, where Nikki had called a meeting. Tubbo had stuck with him for the day, doing his best to comfort him-it didn't work, but Dream appreciated the effort. Everyone gathered around the table, the air still heavy and thick, and Nikki looked to Dream.

"Dream?" She asked, though she got no response. "We're all worried about you, Dream. That's why we waited to discuss what happened." Dream still didn't answer, though he perked up a bit when Nikki addressed him.

"...Clay?" Sapnap said, catching Dream's attention. Dream sat up, looking over at Sapnap.

"What." He asked, voice hoarse and quiet.

"We gotta figure this out, man." He said, concern lacing his voice. "We're all worried about you, and all, but we need you to tell us what happened, okay?" Dream clenched his fists, tugging at his spacesuit. "We're gonna catch this son of a bitch, alright?"

"Yeah." Dream said. "Yeah..." He trailed off, voice getting louder but still scratchy. He took a deep inhale, before letting it out and recounting the events that had happened prior. "I was with Sapnap and George in storage." His voice wavered when he spoke George's name. "We split off because they both had tasks in communications and I had tasks in admin. Tubbo and Skeppy were in admin, so we stuck together. The doors shut on us, but once they opened the lights turned off." He looked up, towards Phil. "I ran into Phil while heading to comms, while it was dark. He said he was looking for Tubbo."

"Yeah, Phil came into admin to check on Tubbo." Skeppy said, before turning to Phil as well. "What were you doing before?"

"Nikki and I had been in electrical when it happened, and she told me she could handle fixing the lights." Nikki nodded, confirming that.

"Where were you, Quackity?" Nikki asked.

"I was with Wilbur in weapons, and once the light was back on he was still there." He paused for a second. "I couldn't find him, though, since it was so dark. So I don't know..." He trailed off, looking to Wilbur. Before Wilbur could defend himself, Dream cut in.

"Wait a minute." He turned to Sapnap. "You were the only one near comms, Sapnap. Plus, you were there and didn't report anything." His voice shook with anger, and his face was turning red.

"Are you implying it was me?" Sapnap asked, placing a hand over his chest. "Dude, I was having a panic attack! How was I supposed to report it when I couldn't even breathe properly?"

"You've been able to make all the other kills, Sapnap!" Dream shouted. "We couldn't find you at first when Tommy got killed, then we separated when Bad was killed, and you were at the scene of the crime!"

"Dude, that was for like a minute! WHY do you think it was ME?!"

"WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!?!"

"WILBUR!!" Sapnap yelled, pointing at the older man.

"Why would it have been me!?" Wilbur asked.

"Quackity lost you, remember? The vent in weapons goes down to shields, you totally went down there and killed him!"

"What? That's insane!"

"It's true," Quackity said. "You wouldn't answer me until the lights were back on."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Wilbur shouted.

"I saw a glint, man!" Sapnap said. "You held the damn knife to George's throat and I saw the glint from your glasses. It had to have been you!"

"Wilbur couldn't have done something like this!" Nikki took her turn to shout, before looking up at Wilbur with teary eyes. "You wouldn't...would you?"

"Of course not!" Wilbur said. "And if there was a knife, there would have been a glint anyways! It could have been anyone!"

"Yeah, Sapnap, stop blaming Wilbur! It had to have been you!" Tubbo shouted.

"Oh of course you side with Wilbur, he's your friend!"

"Are we not friends...?"

"Not if you're gonna blame me for something like this!" The fighting continued, stacking evidence against both Sapnap and Wilbur, but Dream knew who he was voting for. He felt so betrayed, even if it wasn't necessarily Sapnap's fault. Then again, he could have told them. Couldn't he? After what felt like an hour but couldn't have been more than 10 minutes, tears were shed, voices were strained, and everyone's votes were cast.

Quackity, Skeppy, and Sapnap voted for Wilbur.

Dream, Wilbur, Tubbo, Phil and Nikki voted for Sapnap.

Wilbur let out a sigh of relief, and Sapnap scrambled to his feet-but Dream stopped him, grabbing him by the arm. Tubbo had run over to hug Wilbur, so Phil helped Dream drag Sapnap over to the airlock.

"Wait-wait-wait-hold on Dream-Clay-please!" He stuttered and tripped over words, desperately clawing at Dream. "Clay please, I-I'm innocent-you have to believe me! I wouldn't...I couldn't!" Dream was silent as he tossed Sapnap into the airlock, shutting the doors. Sapnap pressed his hands against the glass, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Clay please, I don't wanna die! I-I'm sorry for being mean to you and George if I ever was but-you gotta believe me!" He pleaded. Dream hesitated, but stood his ground, and slipped off his mask to look Sapnap in the eye.

"I'll never forgive you, Nick." He said, before quickly putting the mask back on. Sapnap fell to his knees, his expression faltering as Dream pressed the eject button. Sapnap floated out, and Dream could hear Quackity's cries of protest behind him. Dream's hand fell to his side as he waited for the voice to tell him they could go home. Instead, it was the more feminine one-

"Sapnap was not the impostor. The rest of today's tasks have been lifted."

Dream felt his knees buckle and give out as he fell to the floor, before he realized what has just happened. He felt tears pouring out of his eyes before his brain registered that Sapnap has just been killed. He heard Nikki's sobs, Quackity yelling in a mix of Spanish and English, and Wilbur trying to calm down both Tubbo and Phil. He curled in on himself, his loud sobs cutting through the air like a knife, his fingernails digging into his palms until they bled-and then it really hit him. His best friends were gone, and he had just murdered one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah dream cold, oh so cold. not as cold as sapnap tho


	7. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Skeppy find the impostor.

Once again, the day went by in a blur. Dream wasn't even sure if he was fully connected to himself anymore. He could breathe and hear, for the most part, but he felt like he was drowning. His body wouldn't move, like it was tied down with a bag of bricks, and his tongue felt like sandpaper when he tried to talk. He just sat there, slumped over on the cold metal, staring out the window. His hair was ruffled, stray strands laid on the floor around him; he had begun to pull it out in frustration. Nikki had offered him some food-they didn't really have dinner, but Dream hadn't eaten all day-but he refused it. Phil had tried to move him to a bed, but despite being older, Dream ended up being heavier with his more muscled build. Tubbo tried to talk to him late at night, saying he couldn't sleep. Dream didn't sleep the whole night, but thankfully, all his tasks had been completed. He was a little afraid of what the voice would do if they didn't finish them all. In the morning, Quackity tried to talk to him, making jokes and calling him 'Big D' like Tommy used to. It didn't help. He didn't eat breakfast, and the morning went by all while Dream stayed in his same spot. He had turned to lean on the glass, though. He wasn't sure what time it was when Skeppy plopped down next to him with a piece of bread in his hand.

"You should probably eat, big guy." He said, waving the bread around. Dream didn't acknowledge him. Skeppy simply sighed, leaning his head against the glass like Dream was. They sat in silence for a minute or two, before Skeppy spoke again. "It wasn't your fault, ya know. I know that's what everyone says," He turned to face Dream. "But it's true, in this case." Dream shifted a bit, and a small smile formed on Skeppy's face. "Ya need to move around, or, like, eat something, Dream. Making yourself suffer won't bring them back or make any of the others happy with you." Before Dream could retort, Skeppy continued, a sad smile appearing. "Trust me, I know from experience." Dream was silent, as usual, but then spoke in a raspy voice.

"Go away." He said, barely in a whisper. "Just leave me here." Skeppy let out a soft chuckle.

"What good would that do?" He asked.

"I killed Nick, Zak." He said, tears falling down his already stained cheeks. "Just let me die." Skeppy paused for a moment, before gently placing a hand on Dream's shoulder.

"Clay...can I call you Clay?" He asked, with a smile. "Clay, that wasn't your fault. Most of us thought it was him-shit, I thought it was him too!" He paused, averting his gaze for a moment. "We just need to figure out who that sick son of a bitch is, alright?" Dream gave a weak nod, shifting to sit up in a more comfy position. Skeppy offered him the bread, and he took it with shaky hands. They sat there for maybe 10 more minutes, before Dream finished his bread and Skeppy helped him up. It was about lunchtime by then, and people were already gathering at the cafeteria tables. It had been Phil's turn to cook, and while he wasn't the best at it, it was pretty damn good-especially considering Dream hadn't eaten in a day. He sat with Skeppy, Tubbo and Phil, chatting and trying to work his voice back up to working normally. Sobbing constantly and refusing to talk had taken a toll on his vocal cords. After lunch was over, though, Dream went with Skeppy into the upper engine to complete tasks. Dream had opened a wiring panel, and Skeppy was re-routing power to the room. Dream smiled while welding together the wires, and Skeppy turned to him.

"Whatcha smilin 'bout, green boy?" He asked, mocking Wilbur. Dream almost let out a laugh.

"The wires remind me of George. Think about the happy memories, right?" Dream said, referencing what Sapnap had said during the meeting Bad called. "He was...you know, colorblind and all. So I had to help him with the wires..." His eyes filled with tears, but he continued to fix the wiring. Skeppy slammed the panel shut and walked over to Dream, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"The fans were right, I presume?" He asked, almost smugly. Dream gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. They were." He said, before shutting his own panel. The two walked, enjoying each other's company, going over to security and checking the cameras. Nothing was unusual-Phil and Tubbo were walking down towards shields, and Wilbur and Quackity were heading out of medbay. Where the heck was Nikki, though? Dream decided that that would be enough with the cameras, so he and Skeppy headed down towards lower engines. Looking down the hallway, Dream saw the door to upper engines closing. He turned his head to Skeppy, who was looking at the door to lower engines in front of them-which was closed. Dream was about to walk back up, but he then saw Quackity and Wilbur walk into reactor. Skeppy raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, though, Dream placed a hand over his mouth.

"No..." Quackity's voice caught their attention. They quietly walked up and peered into the reactor room, where a horrified Quackity and an eerily calm Wilbur stood in front of...oh god. It was obstructed, and behind the corner (explaining why they didn't notice earlier), but that light pink suit and brown hair, both coated in crimson gave it away. Bits of flesh were scattered, as if she had been literally torn apart. "Qué carajo..." Quackity was shaking, unable to move, but his hand began to reach for his tablet when Wilbur gently placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Turning around, Quackity's face matched Skeppy and Dream's own expressions of terror when Wilbur's body began to shift and change. It was slimy yet dry and rough, rugged and inhuman. Like something from an alien movie, but much, much more disfigured. It had a vaguely human form, burbling and growling as it slithered and towered over Quackity. Before he could scream, though, a clawed and purple-y hand reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Wilbur-was that thing even Wilbur anymore?-hoisted him up, only squeaks and strained Spanish that Dream couldn't quite catch coming from Quackity. Tears rolled down his face and his beanie fell off, his eyes opening and closing as he tried to process what was going on. He was frozen in place, though he heard Skeppy run off, headed towards the button. Dream could only watch as Quackity grabbed the thing's arm with his own, his gaze meeting Dream's as he did. His expression softened-his death wouldn't be in vain. Though his eyes didn't quite meet Dream's, he felt a bit at peace knowing that the death would end. Before Dream knew it, Quackity's neck was crushed in Wilbur-no, that thing's claws. His body fell limp, blood splattering everywhere as it fell to the ground, the thing dropping it like a crumpled up piece of paper. He was practically beheaded, his throat being torn and ripped. Bits of flesh remained in the thing's hand before it dropped it, a sickening squelch accompanying it as it fell to the floor. The thing quickly regained human form, turning back into Wilbur, who adjusted his glasses.

"Sorry not sorry, Alex." He muttered, fixing his hair. He turned around to leave when his eyes met Dream's mask, expression still calm. A beep came from his suit, and Wilbur nonchalantly pulled out his tablet. Dream didn't need to, because he already knew what it would say.

Body reported-head to reactor.

Skeppy raced back to the reactor room, being the first to enter. Dream heard him gasp, but he didn't move-he was in a sort of stare-down with Wilbur.

"No..." Skeppy tailed off, hands flying to his mouth. "I was too late." Tears silently fell down his face and onto his hands as he stared at the scene before him. Soon enough, Phil and Tubbo arrived, the former covering the latter's eyes as his own filled with tears. Wilbur simply smiled, and empty and wicked smile, as he walked past the other four and made his way to the cafeteria. Tubbo was sobbing-out of both horror and fear-Phil has silent tears running down his face, Skeppy was shaking with fear, and Dream was shaking with anger. Once again pushing back the urge to vomit, Dream forced himself to pick up what was left of Quackity. Skeppy walked Tubbo back to the cafeteria, while Phil took what he could of Nikki with him. Unfortunately, there was no fixing up what was left of them. All Dream and Phil could do was bring them to the airlock with as much care as possible, whispering their goodbyes to Nikki and Alex. Tubbo's sobs filled the room, and Skeppy looked like he was going to pass out. Eventually, they all gathered around the table, Dream speaking up.

"I think we all know who it is." He said, looking around. Wilbur didn't respond, but Phil did.

"Wilbur..." He trailed off, holding Tubbo protectively. "Why? How could you...why would..." Phil couldn't even finish his sentence, but Wilbur began to laugh. The bastard started laughing.

"Wil..." Tubbo spoke up, forcing himself to move his face from Phil's suit. "I trusted you..."

"Oh, Tubbo." Wilbur said, in a voice that stung like poison. "Sweet, sweet, innocent Tubbo. Here's the thing," He began, standing up. Phil also stood up, wrapping his arms around Tubbo protectively. "Whoever your Wilbur once was is gone. I'm not human anymore, and whatever humanity I had went away." He smiled wide, a look of insanity plastered on his face, though tears began to fall and his eyes had this pleading look in them. "The only thing that I could do was kill, Tubbo! I didn't feel anything but I kept trying to feel something, anything, no matter what it was!" He leaned down to face Tubbo, his lips smiling but his eyes calling out for help. "I didn't care if it was overwhelming guilt, I just had to feel something! That last time I felt anything for anyone was for Phil!" He looked up at the older man. "I could have killed him, easily! But I didn't. But, oh, when I saw Tommy all alone, well..." He trailed off, causing Tubbo to gasp and tear up. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Enough!" Skeppy shouted, pulling out his tablet. "Let's just end this and kill this motherfucker, okay?!" He practically smashed the vote button, Dream and Phil-though with shaky hands-did the same. Even Wilbur voted for himself; he knew the jig was up. Tubbo, however, stopped for a second.

"Wilbur..." He said softly, and the man in question hummed in response, seeming almost bored with the situation. "You really can't feel anything?" He asked, pushing Phil away and walking up to Wilbur.

"Why come up to me when you know I can just kill you like that?" Wilbur said with a snap of his fingers, ignoring the question.

"Because..." Tubbo wiped away his tears, gathering his strength. "Because I care about you, Wilbur! I know it isn't you fault and-and-" Tubbo stuttered, before throwing himself around Wilbur, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "And I don't want you to die! I don't want any of you to be gone! I wanna-I wanna wake up and this all be some awful dream!" He sobbed into Wilbur's suit, and Dream noticed something change in Wilbur's expression. His eyebrows lowered, his smile faltered, and he blinked a few times before gently returning the hug. Tubbo looked up at him, his face still scrunched up, and Wilbur smiled down at him-not a crazed smile, but a genuine one.

"What I did was unforgivable, Tubbo." He said, gently stroking the younger boy's hair. "I'm not a good person anymore." He broke the embrace, making his way to the airlock, a smile still on his face. It turned to a more sad one, though, as he stood in the airlock. The doors shut and Phil had to hold Tubbo back from rushing in or trying to open them. Skeppy's expression softened a bit, but he still was angry and made his way to the eject button. Tubbo tore himself away from Phil, rushing over and banging on the glass doors.

"WILBUR!!" He cried, falling to his knees and sobbing as he fruitlessly banged and clawed at the doors. Wilbur kneeled down to face him, pressing a hand to the glass.

"I’ll never forget you, Tubbo, but you have to forget about me." Tubbo met his gaze, biting his lip to keep in his sobs. "Keep on living despite what happened here, okay?" He nodded to Skeppy, who hesitated, but pressed the eject button. Wilbur shut his eyes and held out his arms, accepting his face. Tubbo was screaming and crying, thrashing and pushing away Phil, who tried to comfort him.

"Congratulations!" The voice cut on, and Dream grew annoyed and angry. "You four have won the game, so now, you get to go home! How exciting!" He said, clearly faking excitement. "Any tasks you have left have been lifted. Your course has been changed to head to Earth. Please gather your belongings and-"

"STOP!" Phil shouted, looking up to the ceiling. The voice stopped talking, but the speaker was still on. "Why did you bring us here, huh? Just to slaughter most of us and leave the rest traumatized!?" He was fuming with anger, finally having an outburst. Dream was even getting a little scared himself. "And then-then you're just gonna send us home like it's nothing! What do we tell the other's families? Their significant others, their friends-how are we supposed to tell them that they were killed by our best friend who turned into an ALIEN on a SPACE STATION!?!?" Phil was shaking with anger at this point, his fists balled and face red. He got no response, and in turn his stance faltered, tears forming and daring to spill down his face. Tubbo came up to wrap him in a gentle hug.

"You all completed all of your given tasks." The voice started. "Trust me when I say you will be rewarded, and please, don't worry yourselves over explanations. All will become clear soon enough, but do remember, this was a game and you won. Be happy." The speaker clicked off, and Dream sighed internally. He needed time to process all of this. Running a hand through his hair, he slowly made his way to the living quarters, Skeppy, Phil and Tubbo following at their own pace. Dream flopped over onto the bed; George's bed, actually, he didn't feel like climbing up to his top bunk. He took off his mask and flipped over, wrapping an arm around a pillow and burying his face into it. He was gonna do a lot of crying when he got home, but for now, he just needed some time to relax. It seemed strange, but honestly? Dream was exhausted, and he could do all that grieving later, when others weren't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet yall thought wilbur was gonna die, NOPE killed off the girl and the mexican instead


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to earth.

"Dream?" A gentle hand shook Dream awake, accompanied by a soft voice. Dream blinked his eyes open, pushing himself off of the bed. He looked up to see Tubbo, who was holding his mask. "You can put on your mask if you want, I wouldn't want to invade your privacy." Dream smiled, taking the mask and slipping it onto his face. Tubbo offered a hand to help him up, and Dream accepted it, though it was slightly awkward due to their height difference. Dream stretched his arms, letting out a small yawn.

"Are we home?" He asked, looking down at the teenager before him. Tubbo nodded, before gesturing for him to follow. While walking, Dream noticed that he was changed into the green t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing when he had first arrived on The Skeld. Phil probably changed him, what with him being everyone's dad friend. Tubbo was changed as well, into a white long-sleeve and sweatpants. They walked down the hallway, all the way to the entrance of the ship, where Dream could already see a grassy clearing. He had no clue where he was, but he was so happy to be home, he couldn't help but run all the way there, Tubbo surprised but doing his best to catch up. Dream, still pushing away the dread in the back of his head-though he felt a bit guilty for doing so-raced into the clearing, where Skeppy and Phil were chatting. He spun around, Tubbo joining him, and collapsed onto the ground. Man, was it nice to be outside and feel the dirt underneath him. He sat up, giggling along with Tubbo, and Phil turned to them. He smiled and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Well," The voice said, causing Dream to whip his head around. What did this asshole want now? "I suppose a deal is a deal." The group turned their heads when a loud noise came from the ship. Something had emerged from the open door, a sort of tube-like capsule appearing. It could fit a person, maybe two. "You each completed all the tasks you were given each day, and you won the game. I'm impressed." Dream furrowed his brow. What was this person going on about? "So, I have decided to be generous. This game was meant to be fun, after all." Before anyone could protest-fun? this was a game of life or death, it wasn't fun-the capsule made a humming noise, the glass fogging up and something forming inside. The group prepared themselves-Phil stood protectively in front of Tubbo, and Dream and Skeppy each held up their arms, hands balled into fists. The voice chuckled as the capsule dinged, the doors opening as steam wafted out. "I have decided to put a use to the medical scans you each performed." Everyone's guard fell as a figure emerged from the fog, stumbling and blinking his eyes. A hand flew up to his blonde hair, trailing down to his red and white t-shirt and clutching where his heart would be. His blue eyes were lost, flicking back and forth between the people in front of him. Tubbo let out a small noise, before pushing past a stunned Phil and rushing to his friend.

"TOMMY!!" He shouted, engulfing Tommy in a tight hug. Tommy, while still a bit confused, smiled and returned the hug. Tubbo just barely pulled away, looking up at Tommy with tear-filled eyes.

"Hey, Toby." Tommy rasped, as if he hadn't spoken in years. His eyes looked tired and he sounded awful, but he was there. Tubbo let the tears fall down his face as he pressed his ear to Tommy's chest. It was a heartbeat; Tommy was here, and alive. Their laughter mixed with sobs of joy as Tubbo clung to Tommy like a lost child, and Tommy held Tubbo as if he was going to disappear. They fell to their knees, still embracing when Phil came up and wrapped his arms around both of them. They sat there for a moment, enjoying each other's presence.

"So, uh," Tommy said, pulling away to look at Tubbo and Phil. "Does this mean I beat death, big T?" Tubbo laughed, wiping away his tears, and Phil simply smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you did." He said, hugging Tommy again. Dream and Skeppy smiled down at them, before Skeppy blinked in surprise.

"Wait," He started. "Does this mean-" He was interrupted by the sound of the capsule opening again, steam wafting out. Skeppy didn't even wait to see who it was-he already knew, and he threw himself onto a very stunned Bad.

"Wh-" Bad's voice was even hoarser, but he looked down to see Skeppy sobbing into his black hoodie. Bad smiled, not bothering to ask for context, gently returning Skeppy's embrace. Skeppy pulled away, cupping his hands around Bad's face.

"Darryl, you're-" A sob cut into his words, but he blinked away the tears, still smiling ear to ear. "You're here, you're-you're okay!" Bad nodded gently, lifting a shaky hand to wipe away Skeppy's tears.

"Don't cry, you silly muffin." He smiled, before pressing a soft kiss to Skeppy's head. His face lit up red, and he simply buried his face into the older man's chest, earning a chuckle from him.

"Ew, guys, get a room." Tommy said, causing Bad to whip his head around.

"Tommy!?!" He rushed over to hug the younger boy, tears forming in his eyes. "I thought you were dead!" He said, pulling away. "I thought..." He stopped for a second, blinking. "Okay, ignoring the fact that I was dead before, where are my glasses?"

"Oh, right!" Skeppy reached a hand into his pocket, pulling out Bad's glasses and handing them to him. Bad blinked a few times, before placing his glasses on his face. He squinted, mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something, before he took them off and looked to Skeppy.

"Skeppy, I..." He trailed off, bringing a hand up to his head. "I can see without my glasses. I mean, my vision wasn't terrible before but-" He held up the glasses, peering at them. "Now they make things look blurrier, actually."

"Yeah," Tommy began, pointing to his mouth. "I think my braces are gone. My teeth feel weird now, and I have no clue how I'm gonna explain this to my mum." Indeed, his teeth were clear of any metal. Tubbo said something along the lines of 'Woah, cool' as he stared at Tommy's teeth.

"Maybe because you were re-created, any imperfections you had are now gone?" Dream suggested, and Phil almost gasped.

"Tommy, your low blood pressure..." He trailed off, but looked to Tommy with an even wider smile.

"I don't feel any different, but you could be right." Tommy said, looking at his hands and flexing his fingers. "All it took was dying, heh." He then looked back up at Dream. "Who was, uh...the impostor, by the way? I um. Didn't really see them, and to be honest I..." He trailed off, taking in a deep breath. "I didn't realize I was dead at first. I felt the awful pain, just for a moment, and then it all went dark." He looked to Tubbo. "I could still hear you guys, though-well, kinda. It sounded like I was underwater."

"Wilbur..." Bad muttered, a hand flying to his throat. He traced the skin there, fear filling his eyes. "The lights were flashing red, I-I was trapped in shields and..." Tears rolled down his face, though his expression didn't change. "He came in through the vent, a-and the knife...I-I think I bled out." His free hand dug into the ground beneath him, digging up dirt and ripping out bits of grass. "M-my stomach, and my arm, m-my neck...it hurt so badly, and he-he just..." Bad couldn't bring himself to finish, and a look of horror was on Tommy's face. Everyone else looked uncomfortable, but Tommy crawled over to wrap his arms around Bad. He didn't say anything, but Bad appreciated the sentiment, gently returning the hug. The doors opening again caught their attention, and Phil was the one to race up to the next person. Naturally, Fundy was quite surprised, being knocked over by Phil's embrace.

"W-whoa, hold on!" He said, doing his best to sit up straight while Phil had him in a bear hug.

"Fundy, I-we're so sorry!" Phil cried, letting go of the younger man to look at his face. "I shouldn't have let them do that to you, I just..." Fundy waved a hand as if to dismiss Phil's words.

"No, it's..." He paused, eyes moving around as if they were looking for something. "It's fine, I guess, since I'm...somehow not dead anymore." He looked around, eyes moving to look at Tommy and Bad. "You guys are okay, too!?" He said, surprised.

"Yeah, somehow." Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders. Fundy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"The voice or whatever said something about the medical scans we did." Skeppy said. Fundy nodded, before more confusion washed over his face.

"Wait a second..." He looked to Dream. "Everyone else...did they...?" Before Dream could answer, his attention was stolen by the capsule opening again. Dream's breath hitched as he waited to see if it was who he hoped it would be. The man walked out-also stumbling a bit, arms held out to balance himself. The steam cleared, showing his blue shirt and darker blue jeans. He still had those goggles on; not on his eyes, but he looked around with wide and almost teary eyes. Dream began to walk towards him, and he noticed, letting out a small gasp. He rushed to Dream, engulfing him in a hug, but before Dream could return it George pulled away to look him over.

"Dre...Clay!" He practically shouted, smiling wide though his voice, like the others, sounded horrible. "I-I can see, I..." A hand went to Dream's dirty blonde hair, and Dream smiled softly. "You're hair, it looks so...different!" Dream slowly pulled away, before slipping off his mask and smiling wide at George, who looked almost mesmerized. "Clay, your face..." His hand went down to cup Dream's cheek, running his thumb over Dream's few freckles. "And your eyes, they're...green?" Dream nodded slightly.

"Yeah, they are. Your eyes must be fixed because you were brought back." George paused, before looking off to the side, tears forming again.

"Brought back, yeah. I was...killed and all that." He looked past Dream, eyes lighting up a bit. "Everyone...everyone else is back?!" His smile returned as he looked back to Dream. Dream brought his own hands to cup George's face, and George's hand trailed down to sit on Dream's shoulder. George looked a little surprised, but his eyes flicked from Dream's eyes to his lips. Both their eyes fluttered shut, and before they knew it, their lips had come together in a soft kiss. In the background, Phil covered Tommy's eyes and Bad covered Tubbo's-Skeppy and Fundy made grossed out faces. Dream and George didn't notice the sound of the capsule opening and steam flying out, but they did hear a familiar chuckle.

"Haha, ewwwwww, y'all are gross!" Sapnap said, sticking out his tongue when Dream and George broke apart and turned to look at him. He had a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face, though looking at Dream made his eyes look sadder.

"Nick!" George immediately bombarded Sapnap, hugging him close to his chest. Sapnap let out another laugh, returning the hug easily. When they came apart, Dream gave Sapnap a guilty look, before averting his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Nick..." He said, clenching his fists. He didn't notice Sapnap roll his eyes, before wrapping his arms around Dream.

"Just never call me Snapmap again and we're even, k?" Dream smiled, returning the hug.

"Okay, I just-" George joined the hug, squeezing Dream and Sapnap tight. "I can't not get in on this." The three stepped back as the capsule fogged up, before opening just as it had before. Out stepped Quackity, who stepped out looking extremely confused. Dream walked up to him, a reassuring smile on his face and arms spread. Quackity gave him a weak smile back, quietly taking in the hug. Stepping back, Quackity smirked and tugged off his beanie, running a hand through his hair.

"If you're gonna be mask-less, I guess I gotta do the hair reveal, huh?" He said, getting a small laugh out of Dream.

"Whoa, Big Q isn't bald!" Tommy yelled, getting up to go and hug Quackity himself. Quackity laughed, hugging him tightly.

"You're lucky I'm too happy to see you to be mad right now." He muttered, getting a wide smile out of the younger boy. The capsule opened again, and out stepped Nikki, who stumbled and nearly fell over. Phil rushed over to catch her, and Tubbo followed in suit, wrapping Nikki in a crushing hug.

"Tubbo-!" She cried in surprise, before losing her breath to Tubbo's embrace.

"Oh, you're okay!" He smiled wide, and Fundy quickly joined in.

"Hey, I'm just as happy as him!" He said, getting a laugh out of Nikki, who gently pushed them away to catch her breath. She looked around, before her expression darkened.

"Guys...I didn't see who k-killed me. Where's..." She didn't need to finish it, as everyone's expressions lit up with realization, but she did anyway. "Where's Wilbur?" Nobody answered her question, everyone simply showing their own form of discomfort. Suddenly, though, the capsule opened one last time-to their surprise. Phil pushed Tubbo, Fundy and Nikki behind him. Dream simply stood his ground, fists clenched. Quackity moved to stand in front of Tommy, and Skeppy stood in front of Bad. The fog cleared, and Wilbur slowly walked out. His eyes had bags, and he looked exhausted. His hair was messy, glasses skewed, eyes bloodshot. His expression was blank, with a hint of fear, as he scanned the clearing. Out of nowhere, Dream ran up and socked him in the face, knocking him over. He fell on his ass, hands flying up to his now bloody nose. Dream stood over him, practically snarling.

"You..." Dream was going to chew him out but he raised a shaking hand.

"W-wait!" He stuttered. "Please wait..." He shifted, one hand wiping his nose and the other pushing himself up off the ground. Dream drew back his fist, ready to beat the shit out of Wilbur if he got the opportunity. "I...I don't really have a defense, do I?" Wilbur asked, looking around. He saw Tubbo's eyes watering, Nikki and Tommy's fearful expressions, Bad and Quackity's hurt and almost terrified faces. He felt tears fall down his cheeks, and he looked back down at his hands. "Even if I'm not alien anymore, I'm a monster." Tommy pushed Quackity aside, marching up to Wilbur, who looked down at him with a face full of horror and regret. Tommy sighed, before conjuring up a serious expression.

"Are you sorry?" He asked. Dream was about to say something, but Wilbur answered quickly.

"Yes, God yes." He said, eyes drifting. "The voice was going to kill you all if I didn't..." He looked back at Tommy. "I'm so sorry, Tommy." Tommy paused, fists balled. Again, before Dream could intervene, Tommy gently pulled Wilbur into a hug, burying his face into the older man's chest. Wilbur felt tears on his sweater, but he didn't care. He returned the hug, and soon enough Nikki ran up to Wilbur and hugged him herself. Then Tubbo, then Phil, then Fundy, Bad, Skeppy, Quackity, and eventually the Dream Team. It was less of a hug and more of a mess of limbs, which ended in a fit of laughter. After a good bit of making calls, arranging flights, and finding their wallets from the ship, they rented a huge Air-BNB and waited for flights to happen and people to arrive. Tubbo and Tommy's parents came, then it was Ani and Brandon to get Quackity, then Phil's wife, and some friends of Fundy and Nikki. Bad and Skeppy went together, and then it was just the Dream Team. Wilbur told them to stay as long as they wanted-he did kill George and get Sapnap thrown into space, after all. Sapnap got his own flight, saying tender goodbyes to his friends, and George had a friend come to get him. As it turned out, they were already in Britain. Dream booked a lone flight as well, and soon enough, it was time to say goodbye.

"So, uh." George started, at the airport with Dream. "I guess we're a thing now? Only if you want to, I mean-" Dream rolled his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to George's lips.

"Sure." Dream said with a smirk, breaking away. "I'll talk to you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay!" George called after Dream, who had begun to walk away. George paused for a moment, before cupping his hands around his mouth. "I love you, Clay!" He yelled, causing Dream to stop and turn around. He smiled, waving.

"I love you too, Gogy!" He called, before rushing to catch his flight. George smiled to himself, pulling out his phone. Tommy had already made a tweet about him and Dream kissing. George sighed, turning off his notifications. Streaming was gonna be rough today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ending go brrrrrrrrrr thank you for reading!! again please read the original by pomibeans, i really enjoyed their i just wanted it to be longer n have a happy ending!!!!! thank you all for reading =]


End file.
